Bunny OrphangePlaypen
by La.Regina.Di.Morte
Summary: HIATUS (see profile) This is my Bunny Orphange, or Playpen, you are free to take any Idea's from here as you visit, though I would Apreciate it if you would sent me a link where you to take a larger part of my drabbles.
1. Chapter 1: A travel though time

Eltanin raised her wand and pointed it to Voldemort, he looked shocked by finding her instaid of Harry, her brother

'you have been wrong, Tom, teribly wrong, I am the one that survived your curse, I am the one that has the power you do not have, it is I who is your equal' she smiled evily

Voldemort pointed his wand at her, hissing angyly 'and why have you cept this information for all those long years? hmmm?' he said, teasingly

'I didn't want fame' she said grinning 'you deserve nothing less than your own curse' she locked her eyes with his gleaming red ones and hissed the fatal two words '_Avada Kedavrada_' a green light erupted from her wand and hit Voldemort.

with a holow thud he fell backwards on the ground, this time, compleatly dead

Eltanin looked around her and to her suprise everyone had perished, only their wands, robes, cloaks and other things, where left on the ground.

Only she and Voldemorts body where left, quicly she picked up Voldemorts wand and looked at the last curse that he had used

She gasped when she saw the strainge light erupting from the wand, but she recocnised it imidedly

_hinmord totalus _ the most powerfull spell to have ever existed, aldo it wasn't an unforgivable, but who would be able to forgive you, or punish you, if you killed every muggle and human on earth? every being that is wise enough to rule the world? it was the only curse that killed eveyone exept for you and the one standing a few feet away from you, only beast remained alive, that is, if you do not cound trolls and giands as beasts.

_hinmord totalus _ was the only powerfull spell that you didn't have to say out aloud for it to work

'D-Dobby' Eltanin said her voice was shaking and she had thown away Voldemorts wand

with a crack Dobby apeard, bowing 'yes, Eltanin, can Dobby do anything?' he squeaked happily

'colect all the house elfs in Hogwards and bring them here' Eltanin said, making her voice stronger than it actualy was

Dobby bowed and disapeard with a sharp crack.

A few minutes later Dobby apeard again, this time with many other house elves, they all bowed when they saw Eltanin

'some house elves need to make some sort of tomb for Tom' Eltanin said pointing to Tom, imidedly the house elved rushed towards him

'Magic is alowed to be used' Eltanin added tiredly

In only ten seconds the house elves where ready and they looked again to Eltanin

'Alright, seing that I'm the only living 'being' that remains on earth, Trolls, Giands and Centours fall, unfortunatly, under the being groop and thus they have all been killed' she sighted but contioued 'ten house elves need to colect all the wands on the hogwarts grounds and put them here'

With a flick of her wand a blue sircle apeard on the grass, ten house elves imidedly left, she turned towards the remaining house-elves

'ten other house elves will need to colect all the robes and cloaks in Hogwarts and put them here'

With an other flick of her wand a red sircle apeard and ten house elves scuried off

'And the remaining house elves must fetch all the trunks of the studends and bring them there'

A golden-red triangle apeard, all the house elves left

Eltanin made her way towards the Headmasters office

'Password' the gargole protecting the Headmasters office

'A pasword will not be needed, I am the only 'being' left on earth' Eltanin said tiredly, and the Gargole slit suprised aside

Reaching the Headmasters office he looked to Fawkes and smiled softly, he had returned, She looked to Dumbeldore's portait

'Ahhh.. Eltanin, did the plan work?' he said with a twinkle in his playfull eyes

Eltanin sighted and looked to the painting of Severus

'hinmort totalus' Eltanin wisperd, not removing her eyes from Severus's portrait

Severus gasped, but Dumbeldore didn't seem to understaind what she had said

'I was lucky to be withing a few feet away from him' Eltanin wisperd softly

Dumbeldore looked curious to Eltanin, who had turned to face Dumbledore again, she noticed the curious look on Dumbeldore

'Hinmort totalus killes every being that would be able to take over the world and rule it like muggles and wizards will vanish into nothingness' Eltanin said quicly 'leaving only the caster and the one that is within a few feet away from him, and that was only me'

She turned her atention away, long ago she had become bored to talking to Dumbledore, he could be so anoying, the twinkle in his eyes seemed only to make it worse

She left the office with a sight.

* * *

With quick soft steps a black hooded figure walked trough Diagon Alley, towards Knockturn Alley.

Infrond of a dark shop the figure stoped and roughly steped inside, without caring to look around at all

The Black hooded figure was Eltanin, there wasn't actualy a particular reason for her to be hooded, she was the only remaining witch on earth.

Brousing thought the shop her eye felt on a trunk, it was a normal trunk, it was a trunk with many conpartments, seven to be exact.

No curse or spel could detect the wards on the trunk, it would be virtualy inposible for anyone to find out what was in the six hidden conpartments.

She placed a hand on the trunk, and imidiedly the trunk bonded with her, linking her with its magic, making her the only person able to open the trunk.

With a flick of her wand she srunk the trunk, and placed it in her pocket, oh, she loved wandless magic, she had explored the subject more than any other living being, she had learned herself the goblin tipe of magic.

Slowly she walked back to Diagon alley.

Infrond of Gringotts she stoped for a momend, obviously thinking deaply, then she walked inside, directly towards the head-counter, it was so frightnig emty here.

After some searching she found what she was looking for, a key, but not just a key

it was the key to one of the most inportaind vaulds of Gringotts, a vauld that hadn't been opend since far to many years, it was the vauld of a Goblin, and not just a Goblin, it was the most inportaind Goblin ever to have existed, she smiled and took the paperwork with her, placing it inside her trunk.

Then sudenly she got a briliand idea, why not take some galeons from the other vaulds? they where now rightfully hers, being the only surviving witch on earth, she grinned softly and made her way to the vaulds.

Four hours later, Eltanin steped out of Gringotts, one of the seven compartments was filled with galeon's and other presious items.

Smiling she made her way to the apothekery, filling an other compartment with potion ingredients, from the most cheap, to the most expensive and exotic.

She walked towards the owlery and released all the owls, thowing out all the owltreats out while she was at it, then she walked towards the pet inporium and walked over to the snakes

_'I doupt that one of you will wish to be my companion thought time'_ she mused to herself in parseltonge

All the Snakes looked up

_'It is a Honor to have a speaker amongst us'_ one of the snakes exclamed


	2. Chapter 2: Magics Child

Child of the Devil

It was a sunny day on Privet Drive number four, the Happy family of three was sitting in the garden, the fat wale like boy, was playing on a gameboy, his name was Dudley Dursley, and he was five years old, his father, a equaly large man with a disgusting mustash was talking in hushed tones to a skinny woman who looked more like an underweight horse than a member of the human race.

However, there was no sign that there was infact living an other boy in the house hold, he was curendly sitting on his bed humming ever so silenly to himself.

That, small, skiny and underfed boy, with starteling green eyes, is about who'm this story is, his name is Harry Potter, althought he barely knew his name having been called 'Boy' and 'Freak' for all his life.

Today was his birhtday, actualy had been in hte middle of the night, and he had just become five, each day on his 'birhtday' his relatives would leave him alone all day in his cupboard, he wouldn't even have to cook.

Althought he loved to cook, it had become more of an hobby than a chore, and he knew that his relatives liked his cooking, even when they didn't say so.

His humming was cut short by a small black box apearing out of nowhere, it had small silver snakes on it, carefully he picked it out of the air and placed it on his lap, he letted one hand glide over the surface of the black wooden box.

Little Harry wasn't recless, no, he just _knew_ when something was dangerous, when his cousin would try to do something to him, when someone wanted to hurt him.

His Magic, althought he didn't know that it was his magic, would humm to him, warning him or encouragin him, and he would act on it.

Now his magic was encouraging him, encouraging him to open the small box, and so Harry opend it, inside lay a mirthill necless with a pure black stone atached to it and a white golden ring with a emerald gemstone, he reached out and touchted ever so gentely, with his left hand, the necless, before picking it up and sliping it over his head, he felt a power run thought his veins, it wispered to him, encouraged him, healed his wounds, removed the scars, including the lightening bold one on his forehead.

He sliped on the ring, a tingeling sensation ran thougth him and out of no where a voice apeared in his head

'Greatings, young Heir' Harry looked confusedly around but there was no one

'who might that be?' he thought to himself, and was suprised when a small voice in his head answerd

'I'm Mother Magic, I'm all the knowlage that wizardkind has come across, seing that you are not yet old enough, although you are powerfull enough, I'm a second voice in your head, I'll answer your questions as well as I can' the motherly voice said in his head, it felt like it where his own thoughts, a soft cucling ecoed thought his head.

'You are powerfull, youngling, lisen to my voice, feel the magic around you, feel the magic in your viens, feel it, flowing around you, thought you, it is in you, around you, everywhere, focus on it, create an image of how you want your room to be, think of the protections you want it to have, think of the interior, how it will be, how it will look, give it colors, patrens' When Harry opend his eyes he was no longer sitting on the cot of his bed, instaid he was sitting on a chair that was standing next to a wall.

The room was shades of green, it had a four poster bed in one of the corners and a window that showed a large forest, there was an Oaken desk standing below the window, on the ground was a carpet that looked like the ground was covered with vines of all sorts of plants.


	3. Chapter 3: Dragon Lord

I wrote, and am still writing, this story with the Help of the Harry Potter books, HP-Lexicon (a website) and Dragonology (a book about dragons), PS: Voldemort is TRUELY dead here, so he is not going to be reborn... an new evil shall arise!

This is a story of a young boy who had a famous brother, a brother that Defeated the Dark Lord when he was still a babe, and survived the famous killing curse that tends to send someone ireversibly to the world of the Dead.

Daniel Theodore Billius William Lucius Potter, older brother of Harrold James Potter, however survived that particular curse, thougth it was with the help of his, their, mother.

Today was a week after Daniels seventh birthday, Harold was sitting, as usual, in his room, learning himself new languages, he knew many already.

he had learned at a younger age that he could better keep out of his parends way, for if he did something small wrong, his Father would explode.

See, they thought that he was a Squib, worthless of their attention.

Usualy they would throw him in the basement if he did something wrong, like lying, or claiming magic himself.

In the basement he had found some intresting things, many books about forbidden arts, there where several titles that little Harold knew by heart.

_The Dark forces: A guide to your inner evil_

_Your way to immortality_

_Nice, hot, sweet revence: blood relatives_

_101 way's to get rid of a muggle_

_Drain Powers unoticed by your victim_

_Your inner demon_

_Hidden Magic_

_Unlock your Powers to their fullest_

_How to fool: Goblins_

_The real Dragons, and their motives_

_Copy the Magical traits_

Harold was mostly called by his parends Harry or Boy, and each time that he was sent into the Dungeon, the lower basement, he sat down and studdied, he had made a list of books that he would read.

At the top where simple magic books, mostly light magic and sometimes gray, If he didn't read, he meditated, unlocking the powers that where within him.

Now Harold was again in the lower basement, his sactuary, his key to power.

He hardly rememberd how he had goten there, but he knew that he would stay down for a long time, acording to his father he had claimed his brothers magic his and had hit the table to smash the delicious cookies that where staiding there.

It would be a verry intresting week, making a small light he ventured deaper into the basement.

He would look at all the artifacts that where stored here, there where many, his eye caught a small dagger lying on a silk sheet, he looked at it carefully.

Inbedded in the hilt was a obsidian stone, it had two snakes curled protectivly around it, on the Dagers blade there was the head of a fearsome Dragon, with a v shaped tonge out towards the tip of the dagger, the Dragons eyes where made of red coral.

The dagger called to him, Harold squinted his eyes to see if there where any wards around the place, to his suprise it was wardless, he consentraited to seeing who had been the last person there within ten years.

There was a faint trace of someone, but it had been more than ten years ago, it coverd all the place, but never going to the same place thrice.

Harold grinned and walked towards the dagger, checking wandlessly for any curses on the hilt, which where none, he picked it up and held it infrond of his face.

A warm, welcoming, feeling swept thougth it

_'/greetings young master, I am honored to be recocnised for the power I truly posses, I would be glad to help you to your quest to immortality and power, those who can hold me is the true Dragon Lord/'_ a little voice in Harolds head said, full of respect and a hint of wonder.

Harold grinned and contioued his search untill a tiny alert at the door went off, quicly he hurried back to the steps, searching for a way to hide the dagger

_'/no need to hide me, young master, I'm only shown to those who'm I serve/'_

Harold looked up as his father enterd, he let fear flood his eyes, and acted the perfect act of a scared child.

He threw a bottle of water and a lump of bread and stalked away again.

Harold grinned and took a bite from the bread, taking it, together with the water he set off again into the Dungeons.

It was four hours before his beloved 'father' would come for him, when he had found a beautifull seven compartment trunk from a beautifull oak-like wood, it had small stones inbedded in it, in the forms of 'Dark' creatures, including dragons and Threstals, there where also some creatures that had never been seen before.

On the left side of the trunk was depictured a sleaping dragon from green gemstones, of several shades, and its eyes where made of obsidian.

On the right side of the trunk stood a feirce Dragon made of red gemstones, clutching a Golden sword protectively in its silverry claws, its eyes where blood red.

On the frond where depicted several family crests, he recocnised them only by seing them, althougth the last one startled him that he even knew it.

Snape

Evans

Ravenclaw

Slytherin

Gryffindor

Hufflpuff

Draconis

Harold looked to the trunk with confusement when a small voice in his head answerd

_'/This is the trunk of the Chosen one, He who will lead us to true Power, he who'm we shal serve till our death, The Chosen one is heir to seven prominent family's, although there are more prominent family's, so no one can be sure who'm it will be, This trunk finds it's way to the true Chosen one/'_ it was the dagger, his faithfull 'companion'

The trunk had srunk to fit in his pocket, so Harold picked it up and pocket it carefully, just in time to 'feel' the small alarm go off, he was alowed out again, huriendly he made his way to the stairs, placing the emty bottle on the fourth step from below, and sat down on the lowest one, bringing his knee's towards his chest.

The perfect image of a frightfull child, a tear escaped from his eyes.

His father came down, but Harold didn't look up, his head was resting on his knee's, rocking slowly back and forth.

James looked down on his son, he felt a twinge of guild, softly he placed a hand on his sons back, he felt him tense at the though, slowly Harold's head raised and locked his briliand green eyes with his, they where filled with fear and even resignment.

Harold looked so mutch diferend from him, his hair was silkly and pure black, it was straight and not windswept like Jame's, his eyes wheren't pure lily's, they where darker, more sheilded, his fingers where slender and elegant, so was his compostiure at sutch a young age, nearly seven, his cheekbones where more pronounched, he looked paler than his older brother.

"D... d... dad" Harolds voice sounded clearly like someone who had been crying silendly, he nearly chocked on his own words.

Inwards he was smirking, he neded a pang of guild and a twinge of pitty for the slow Magical power drain to start.

Most usualy the person that is being drained would firstly become distant of the one who'm is draining him, and passing off every strainge thing as an accident, someone's else magic or even the victims own.

Then the victim would become abjusive towards any family members, disowning his heirs is usualy a comon action.

And finaly the victim would turn sucselfully into a fully fleged Squib, without any magical powers.

And there it was, inside the eyes of James, guild and pitty, locking his eyes firmly with his fathers he started to create the bond.

_Magi til Magi, il mio tirera din, el transision lentamente, sobre un year, nessuno remarquera, nessuno shall care, sobre avstanden, nessuno av votre magi spared_ he chanted over and over in his head in the space of mearly a few seconds.

Harold could feel the bond between them, and he could feel the slow flow of magic that came from the bond.

Harold didn't go to the kitchen, but went upstairs to his room, to read one of the five books he had taken from the basement, if someone other than Harold would pick up the books then it would be just simple muggle storys.

Night came fast for young Harry, he sliped out of his bed when the time was around midnight, carefully he tiptoed towards the Master bedroom and enterd, casting a sleap charm that would last for twentyfour hours, he grinned, they would miss 'the-boy-who-lived's' birthday

Then he walked towards his elder brothers bedroom, casting the same charm, slowly he walked over, with a glint in his eye, he placed one hand on Daniels forehead and one hand near his heart.

_'Magi til Magi, il mio tirera din, la transizione kvikt, dejando you bar'_ I grinned as I chanted, a yelowish light came from Daniel and entert me.

It had taken in total five minutes.

I walked towards the kitchen, and prepared a backpack with enough food for a week and water, I walked towards my room again, and I took something soft to lay under, some extra clothes and, ofcourse, the five books.

Then, I left.

Reaching the outer fence I looked back, an Idea struck me and I waved my hand towards the house.

Imidedly roses started growing around the house, wild roses, and began to climb up, covering the doors and windows, the roses weren't the only plants that started growing, some weeds with thorns joined in the limbo, a heavy sleaping charm landed on the house, the four house elves droped on the ground, asleap, a stasis charm was activated.

They would only awaken If a pureblood kissed Lily Potter, and loved her, only then the stasis and the sleaping charms would be lifted.

Grinning evily I walked away.


	4. Chapter 4: Elven Powers

* * *

Charlote and Joseph Whitfield, a normal couple, well, normal I wouldn't call it, they where high in society and had no childeren, they didn't want them either.

Charlote loved music, it made her happy and calm, her beautifull golden brown hair cascaded down her back in soft curl's and reached till her elbows, her soft hazel eyes alway's showed emotions, they looked friendly, but haid an air of authority around her.

Joseph on the other hand, liked to read silendly afhter a long day of work, his hair was dark brown curly hair was short and his eyes where friendly brown, he had a strong air of authority around him, but he was nice and fair to those who deserved it, you certanly didn't want to cross him.

Both worked just below the queen and thus they where teribly rich, they didn't gloat about their income, they didn't like to show off, but they still had expensive cloths, what would you expect from people with sutch a high position.

They lived in a manor like house, somewhere remote in a forest and near a big lake, the house was huge and it had an enormous Library, music room, many guest rooms.

It was a Saturday morning when everything changed, Charlote and Joseph where sitting in the living room afther breakfast when one of their servants came in, holding a small black bundle, she was rocking it softly as she walked over to them

"Mrs and Mr. Whitfield, I found this on the doorstep" she said still holding the small black bundle in her hands

Joseph and Charlote both looked at it, but it was Joseph who spoke first

"what is it?" he asked, his voice held no emotions or feelings, it was a buisness like tone

"It is a small child, Mr. Whitfield, and a letter came with it" the servant said, as she handed the letter to Joseph

"give it here" Charlote said beconing for the young servant to come closer

Quicly she walked over and handed the small child to Charlote, intantly taking again a few steps back

"you may leave" Joseph said, dismisevely waving with his hand, the young servant turned on her heal and imidedly left the room

Slowly Joseph opend the strainge letter, it was a tipe of paper that he had never seen before, it felt soft and flawless, silendly he read it

_Dear Mr. and Mrs. Whitfield_

_We are leaving our child with you because we are both incapable of taking care of her anymore, we both ask you not to send our child to an orphange, for she is a verry soft and fragile child, being only a seven moths old, she was born on the seventh day in the seventh month, she is the seventh child of the seventh child, future Queen of the Elven lands._

_I, Golfrend Ahdenr cedalean, and my faithfull wife, Spiritella Charna Dipti Valdis, thank you from the depths of our heart if you raise this child as your own._

_her name is Lilith Rhiannon Dipti Medea, lady of Gondolin, daughter of Lord Golfrend and Lady Spiritella, But it would be advisable if you would change her name slightly._

_Lilith is, like me and my wife, a Elf, and not just an Elf, but an High Elf, her powers are great and at the age of eleven her powers will be even greater._

_Don't be afraid, High Elves can, at a very young age, controll their powers so that no harm will fall upon you, but I'm afraid that her pointed ears will be unchangable, as is the rest of her apearance._

_Lilith is an extrodinary briliand child, so be a bit carefull around her, and most probably she has controll of the weather and the elements, for that is normal as a High Elfen Princess._

_Our best wishes_

_Lord Golfred of Gondolin, member of the Higher council, Dream Master_

_Lady Spiritella of Gondolin, Advanced Potionist , Rune sorceress_

_PS: Please give the enclosed letter at seven a clock on her seventh birthday_

Joseph gasped and looked at the child in Charlote's arms and handed over the letter with a shaking hand, Charlote looked at him with a raised eyebrow, but she still took the letter and started to read it.

Finishing the letter she gasped and looked at the small child in her arms.

Just at that momend the child opend her eyes, they where black, the blackest eyes that Charlote had seen in her life.

"this is going to be a problem, with all those official papers" Joseph said with a soft sight "I will see what we can do"

"She looks beautifull" Charlote said under her breath.

Five hours, and far to many official documents later, Charlote and Joseph where sitting again in their living room, Lilith had been put into bed by one of the servants.

"I bet that her Parends knew that it would be nearly inposible for someone to adopt a child without parends" Joseph said looking over his book with his friendly brwon eyes eyes

Charlote sighted softly and picked up a book that was lying next to her on a small oak table "I supose so" she said airily as she started to read.

* * *

Tonight it would become Lilith's seventh birthday, somehow something in her said that this was the most inportand birthday of her life.

She awoke with someone softly shaking her awake, she pried open her eyes and saw that her mother was sitting on her bedside

"Mother?" Lilith croaked softly "what is the time?" she looked with one eye to her mother

"it is seven a'clock, Darling" Charlote, her mother, said "I have to give you this letter at exeacly this time" she said softly holding a soft letter with a strainge texture

Lilith was sudenly compleatly awake and sat upright imidedly, taking the letter off her mothers hands and opening it, just in time she noted the strainge wax seal, it was a winged snake surounded by vines

As she opend the letter and took the paper out, it felt delicate, as if it could break any momend, and yet it was strong, it was thin, but not thin enought to look though, she read

_Dear Lilith Riannon Dipti Medea, Lady of Gondolin and our Beloved daughter_

_if you read this letter than I fear that we, your parends and the Royal family of the High Elven kingdom, are no longer between the living, if my asumption is corect than you have been placed within the care of two powerfull humans, although they do not possess magic, they live in a highly magical casle._

_A casle that belonged to the great Goblin Gringtons who gave his wealth and house to a normal family who had economical problems, he taught them how to care for their money, that family passed on the knowlede generation after generation._

_Why we chose to place you here is because we, the High elves, have a verry close conection with the Goblins, we both trust each other and wouldn't dare to cheat on each other, we knew for a long time that this casle belonged magicaly to the goblins, because there was no magical person living there and calling it their home, now that you have lived here for seven years the wards made of wild magic will acept them as their owner, the house will give you its magical ownership and you will most likely discover hidden rooms._

_The Royal High Elven family helped building up Gringtons, we own vauld number one till seven, the Goblins have for years now taken care of them and, by my knowlage, those vaulds are the most wealthy ones._

_A Royal High Elf of our family, from a long time ago, was once named Salazar Slytherin, the seventh child of the seventh, he helped Rowena Ravenclaw, his one year old sister, the sixht child of the seventh, and two friends from the Wizarding world, Coderic Gryffindor and Helga Hufflepuff, build a huge casle that they named Hogwarts, there they started to teach childeren about their magic._

_Salazar Slytherin maried Helga Hufflepuff, but he knew that he couldn't stay, he created copies that only had enough magic to teach the studends, of himself and of Helga and they went to the High Elven kingdom, Gondolin, there he had seven childeren as the tradition states_

_the copy of the real Salazar Slytherin broke up with the copy of Helga Hufflepuff and maried an other, bringing to life only four childeren_

_Rowena Ravenclaw maried Coderic Gryffindor and they did the same as Salazar and Helga._

_Through a strainge twisted way, you are conected to the great-grand-childeren of Rowena and Coderic._

_You, our dear Daughter, our seveth child, born on the seventh day in the seventh month at seven a'clock, are the heir to Rowena, Coderic, Salazar and Helga._

_Also you are the curend living heir of Azkaban isle, with the magnificent fortress, that, without doupt, has been taken in by the Wizarding World and turned into a prison, you are to return there and change it back, for it isn't in Lord Azkaban's will that his casle would be turned into a prison._

_You will only have to notify the Goblins of your Heritance and then the House Elves that still live there will turn it again back to the casle that it used to be._

_Today you will come into your inheritance, and the goblins will be notified, but not alerted, they will wayt untill you contact them, what I can advise you to do before your eleventh birthday, for then the Wizarding world will send you to Hogwarts for their magical training_

_Today you will receive the knowlage that you where born with, and then you will qualify, in the High Elven world, for a fully grown Royal High Elf, but you will need to be patient with your knowlage and keep as mutch hidden as you can, do not let others know about what you know and do not introduse yourself to the wizarding world before you know how to hide your aperance._

_The rings in the envelope are the Royal High Elven ring, the Lordship ring of Azkaban, Slytherin, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Gryffindor, we wil just hope that you happen to stumble upon the Lordship ring of Gringtons, a ring that has been lost for longer than ages_

_Our Blessings and our Love_

_Your true Parends_

_Lord Golfred of Gondolin, member of the Higher council, Dream Master_

_Lady Spiritella of Gondolin, Advanced Potionist , Rune sorceress_

Lilith gasped as she finished the letter, softly the six rings fell on her lap, putting the letter away she took a close look at them.

One ring had a strainge stone, it had a soft golden hue on it and it had a winged snake carved in it, the ring itself was made of a strainge metal, something inbetween silver and bronze with a tiny tint of gold.

One ring had a forest green gemstone and it had a snake, in the form of an S carved in it, the ring itself was silver and had many small snakes decorated on it.

One ring had a sky blue gemstone, it had a raven carved in it, on the bronze ring itself was carved '_wit beyond measure it a man's greatest treasure'_ with a curely skript.

One ring had a red gemstone and had a lion carved in it, the ring was gold and it was decorated with smaller gemstones, all in the same colour, red.

One ring had a compleatly black gemstone, and the ring was somewhere inbetween gold and silver, if you looked in a certain light you could see a bager carved into the stone.

And the Last ring had a bloodred stone, with a strainge flower carved into it, the ring was somewhere inbetween bronze and gold and was decorated with small diamonds, around the stone was writen _'veni, vidi quod subsisto'_ what translated into 'I came, I saw and I stayed'

Softly, while still deep in thought, she slit the rings one by one on her left index finger, and one by one they disapeared, all exept one, the ring with the winged snake, the royal high elven ring, she put on her left index finger.

Her mother had left in the meantime and as Lilith started to dress herself she was sudenly hit by a wave of knowlege, for a few momends she stood still, startled by the amound of knowlege that she sudenly had.

She didn't notice that her, normaly small, pointed ears had grown and pointed stifly backwards, what she did notice was that her teath where sharper and she had two verry sharp canines.

When she was finaly dressed she walked to the bathroom and looked into the mirror, she was pale, verry pale, but it didn't look unhealthy, it was then that the saw her long pointed ears, she grinned to her reflection.

Closing her eyes for a momend she pictured herself less pale, without the canines, without the pointed ears and her long black hair less long.

Opening her eyes she saw that she had changed, she smiled and turned her Onyx eyes to dark brown, her silk like hair she turned a litle bit more stiff.

When every thing was up to her statisfaction she left the bathroom and headed downstairs.

As she walked down the stairs she noted walls that weren't walls, she could feel the house and the wild wards that surounded it.

The house was hers, hers to controll, the wards where hers, hers to adjust, to adapt and to make stronger, and she would not abjuse this power.

* * *

Time had passed to quicly for Lilith, she had managed to get full controll of her powers and she managed to find out how far her knowlege went, it had taken her four years, and now it was her eleventh birthday, she knew that the Wizarding World would come for her, to train her the way's that they trained wizards and witches.

She was sitting in the Living room with a book in goblegook on her lap as she was reading the laws and proper attitute of Goblins, it was an old book and most things had been changed.

A week ago she had found the lordship ring of Gringtons, it was a beautifull ring, goblin made, made of Elven silver, a silver that was rare even in the High elven kindom. it had a small diamond with Gringtons coat of arms on it.

She had found a hidden library, and in that library she had found many books, books in goblegook and elvish, on many subjects, some of the subjects the didn't know about, while other subjects where easy.

In that library she had found a strainge trunk, it was coverd with Elvish runes and when she opend it it had been emty, it had taken her a week to find out how the trunk worked, but now she knew, it wasn't a normal trunk, no, not at all, it was a goblin made trunk.

If you toutched one of the simbols an other compartment opend, there where in total twentyeight simbols, seven of them where compartments and the others where protective spells, wards and codes.

The first compartment, the only compartment open to everyone, was emty.

The second compartment had clothes in it, fitting one's, they where made of solified water, at least, that is what it felt like, instead they where made of pure magic, the clothes where for all occations, from School robes to official one's

The third compartment held Jewels from all kinds, expensive and cheap ones, aldo they didn't look normal, they where all goblin made or elfen made.

The fourth compartment held all kind of potion ingriends, toghether with Royal woods and cores to make wands, it had also emty bottles from glass, diamond and cristal.

The fifth compartment held books, all where self-updating and had places to put your own notes or coments, not only had it books but it also had an asortiment of strainge quills and inks, there wasn't any parchment, instead there was an other tipe of paper, it was thin and soft, yet extreamly strong, just like the letter that her real parends had given her.

The sixth compartment held muggle clothing, and other atributes for muggles

The seventh compartment had suprised her, it was filled with magic, wild magic, and it created everything that she wishted, as long as she wished it hard enough, litraly everything, but only she could use the things that where created there.

Lilith grinned softly as she thought about her trunk, but, unfortunately, she was broken out of her thoughts as a servant came in.

"Lady Whitfield, there is a guest who wishes to see you" the young man said looking lightly down

"Bring him in" Lilith said with a soft smile as she putted her book away, after casting a small consealment charm on it

A tall man, dressed in robes enterd the room, Lilith gestured with her hand to a seat, the man took it, fixing his peirsing Onyx eyes on her

"Expensive clothes you wear, and yet you look lost, is it safe for me to asume that you normaly don't dress like this?" Lilith asked, starteling the man with his shoulder lenth hair

"Yes, Miss Whitfield, you are safe to asume that" the man said his voice silkily and smooth "And how teribly rude of me, I forgot to introduse myself, I'm Proffesor Severus Snape" he smoothly.

"ah, you are a proffesor, so you teach?" Lilith paused for a momend, looking at the man "something related to chemistry perhaps?" she looked snapes hands for a momend "or Potions perhaps?" she smiled at the shocked face of Severus

"How?" he managed to say as he was looking at her "how did you know?"

"nothing to fear, Professor, nothing to fear, I'm mearly observant, just like you, and I feel that it is safer to entrust you with part of my secret than hold it back from you, for most likely you will find out and jump at the wrong conclutions" she smiled softly and stood up, walking towards a bookshelf she picked a book about cooking, or that was how it looked like

"what has cooking to do with it?" Severus asked, slightly curious, he was astonished that this girl could deduct so mutch with only looking at him

"cooking as nothing to do with it" Lilith said amused, before Severus could say anything more the book had changed _wealthy wizarding family's _it read

Lilith sat down again placing the book on her knee's she looked directly into Severu's eyes, Onyx eyes met Onyx

Severus was taken aback by the eye colour of the child, it was exeacly the same as his, but how?

"the family name Snape does not exist in this book, how about your mothers name?" Lilith raised an eyebrow at the Professor

"Prince" Severus said curtly forgeting his manners

"ah, yes, the Prince family" Lilith said opening the book "pitty that it died out on the male line, the family vauld is still intact, and they had a close relationship with the goblins" she letted a finger pass over the page, noticing that the page was cold, almost frozen

"our vaulds have been taken from us because of our poor deeds, undersecretary Potter froze our vaulds for he could not claim them his" Severus said curtly, not looking Lilith in the eyes, if he had then he would have seen the anger in them

"I see.. Potter... Potter... aha, James Ignotus Potter, let me see, he there is no relation ship with the goblins what so ever" there was a short pause "O dear, this is not good, defenedly not good"

Severus looked up, just in time to see the flames in Lilith eyes, the pure anger, and yet her voice was even and calm

The calm before the storm, Severus shudderd at that thought

"HOW DARE HE" Lilith raged "that traitor, he has no right to do that, those Potters, they do not even have high elven blood, he shall suffer under my hand, for he had no right to toutch the seventh vauld or the Royal High Elf's" she looked up directly into Severus' eyes, pure rage within them

"If I may ask, what has he done?" Severus said, a little unsure about the whole sutuation

"He took that what is not his, he is a shame on the wizarding world for he had no right to come even near the seven vaulds that suport Gringott's" she didn't notice that she had changed into her elven form, she didn't notice that her two canines had grown again, this time sharper than before, she didn't notice that her ears pointed now stifly backwards, she didn't notice that she had grown paler nor did she notice that her hair had become softer and longer

Severus gasped as she looked at Lilith, in her true form "what are you?" he finaly gasped our, shivering

"O dear, sorry, I sould try to controll my emotions better, but seing that hidning has no need anymore, I am a High Elf, and not just one, I am from the Royal family, the seventh child of the seventh child" Lilith said, smiling, exposing her sharp canines, slowly they changed back to how they where bofore

"A Royal High Elf?" Severus stamerd "so they aren't a mith?"

"A myth? O no, they are not" Lilith said with a cucle "care to escort me to Gringotts? I have some matters to take care off, and while we are there, we can then also buy my school suply's" she stood up, Severus folowed.

**

* * *

**

They arived in Diagon Alley, well, actualy they arived at the Leaky caldron first, and they set off imidedly, Lilith's night black robed bilowing dangerously behind her, everyone backened away from her, avoiding her bloodshot eyes.

Severus trailed slowly behind her, he was actualy scared, scared of an eleven year old girl.

They reached Gringott's, the two goblins guarding the door looked wide eyed to her and they they bowed beaply, opening the doors for her.

Lilith was small for her age, but that didn't make her less scary

"Snape, stay here" she said in an cold, emotionless voice, before she walked towards an emty counter, her eyes softed looking at the goblin

"I wish to speak to someone who holds authority, it is about my vaulds and my birhtright" she letted her aura have free range, not dropping her hood, she slowly changed back into her normal form

The goblin infrond of her paled and motioned her to folow, he had understood imidedly who she was and what she was.

With a quick motion of her hand she made it clear for Severus that she didn't wish to be folowed

The goblin led her into a conference room and closed the door softly behind them

"If I may ask, to what own we the pleasure to have a High elf again amongst us?" the Goblin asked, bowing slightly as he spoke his words

"An honor it is indeed, for one of your cliends has surpassed its line, mind you, he is one of your less favored one's" Lilith cucled softly "James Ignotus Potter, he dared to toutch the seventh vauld, one of the seven vaulds that are my birthright, I am here to take what now legaly belongs to me"

The Goblin's eyes where wide "I'll inform the Master Goblin of your intentions, your highness, she shall be here shortly" with that he left


	5. Chapter 5: Elven Family

Disclaimer: hehe, the caracters are JK's, some idea's are from other Fanfiction writers and the rest is just wild fantasie, hehe

* * *

Little Harry was sitting in his cuboard, tonight would be his seventh birthday, ofcouse, he had no idea of the time, but still, he found himself sitting awake in his bed, waiting for midnight.

No, actualy, he was waiting for sleep to come to him, for some reason he could not fall asleap

The grandfather clock in the living room chimmed twelve

Sudenly a power ran though his little body, knowlage flooded his mind, his thoughts where not anymore in English, but in a strainge melodic Language.

He looked at his hands, they where flawless, white and thin, slowly he started to trace his long elegant fingers over his face, he found that his hair was soft as silk and not pointing in every direction, also he noted that it was longer.

His fingers found their way towards his ears, to his suprise, scap that, to his shock, they where stiff and pointed.

He drew a sharp breath as he considered the consecuenses, it was then that he noted that he had canines.

_Am I a vampire?_ he asked himself, but quicly he pushed away that thought _Vampires don't have pointed ears, I might have fangs, but I don't sudenly carve for blood_ he reasoned, sounding logical

_Wait, where did that come from?_ He didn't give himself the time to answer his own thoughts, he promptly fell asleap, willing himself to turn back to his previous apearance.

When he awoke the next morning, the first thing that he noted was that he was again normal, he wished to beleve that it had been a dream, but something in him said that it was real.

Two short raps on his door, and his aunt urging him to get up and make breakfast, brought him back into the world of the living, out of his thoughts.

Quicly he got up and dressed himself in less than a minute, making his way towards the kitchen he noticed that he was smaller, not enough for others to notice, but enough for him to notice.

His hands where working faster that usual, and he handled the frying pan with more ease than usual, he made dinner with suprising ease.

Even before his uncle Vernon had come down the stairs, Little Harry had finished setting the table and was curendly washing the frying pan.

"BOY" the loud voice from his uncle came from the dining room, suprisingly enough, Harry was not scared at the booming voice of his uncle, calmly he walked into the dining room, with his hands carefully behind his back

"Yes, Uncle Vernon, you called?" Harry's voice was calm, and semed to calm down Vernon he semed at a loss of words seing the unfrigtend seven year old, standing there infrond of him, looking up with inocent eyes

Luckily for Vernon, Petunia came in the rescue

"Dudders and Vernon are going to the eye doctor, you are to behave" she said sternly, but somehow she found it diffecult to hate him as he stood there, looking so inocent

"Yes Aunt Petunia" Harry said, making a short bow before leaving the dining room, towards his 'room' the cuboard under the stairs.

It took the Dursley's about half an hour before they where ready with eating, Harry quicly cleaned the table and washed the dishes as Vernon and Dudley left thought the frond door, he could hear Petunia in the living room, doing something.

Silendly he retreated back into his cuboard, if he was lucky, what he rarely was, he could pass this day without doing anything.

Then it sudenly hit him, why should he waste away his time if he could do also something time consuming but not difecult, quicly he went out of his 'room' again and headed towards the living room.

"Aunt Petunia?" he said softly, giving his statement a questioning ege, his aunt looked up, with narowed eyes, but it was not hatred that was in her eyes, distrust, uncertany

"what is it?" came her snide reply

"I was wondering if I could clean up the attic?" he looked hopefully up at his aunt

She looked at him, with distrust, and some fear, Harry could litraly _taste_ it in the air, coming off her in waves "fine" she said finaly, her voice had a sharp ege, as if she hated to alow him to do it.

Harry walked out of the Living room, towards the attic, with a small spring in his step.

When he reached the attic he was suprised to find it acutaly organised, but not particuarly clean, quicly he started oganising.

It was Lunch time when Harry heard his Aunt calling him from below, quicly, sezing all actions, he raced downstairs as fast as he could, only to find his aunt sitting at the kitchen table with two plates of sandwitches

"you called Aunt Petunia?" Harry asked, slightly out of breath

"sit down and eat" Petunia said, motioning the plate oposite her, gratiously Harry sat down and ate the sandwitches quicly and silendly, and with good manners.

Petunia watched him as he sat there, his back straight and his elbows not on the table, he ate with maners that she hadn't taught, like a second nature, he didn't eat like her Duddikins.

"I have been thinking" This little sentence make Harry look up, breafly Petunia saw suprise flicker across his face, but it was gone as quicly as it came "of moving you from your cuboard to Dudley's second bedroom" she looked at Harry for any reaction, but there was none

"could I..." Harry swalowed hard "could I move to the attic instead?" he didnt' dare to look at his aunt

"why would you want to?" Petunia rased an eyebrow out of curiosity

"Well... it is nice there, and the window overlooks the neigberhood, in the summer it is not to hot and in the winter it is not to cold" he paused for a momend "and then Dudley doesn't have to give up his second bedroom" he added looking with a blank face towards Petunia _'please, please let me'_ he thought desperately

"fine, take your things and bring them to the attic" Petunia took the emty plates and puted them in the sink "you may use the things in the attic, there is no need for them anyway" she added as an aftherthought

"thank you, aunt Petunia" Harry said, putting as mutch gratefullness in his voice as posible, he almost fled the kitchen and hurried upstairs, stoping by the stair that reached to the attic, he took a deep breath and headed up the stairs, while chanting an a verse that hadn't been heard or spoken in far to many years

"_Udaka aquatir vitra est, urvi eartir vatri se, agni fireste vetra te, vayu wintrare tevri et_"

when he reached in the attic he looked around for a momend making up his thoughts

"Den of Ignis" he said nodding his head placing his palm near the door "Cenaculum Ignis, claustrum Ignis, Cubile Ignis" there was a faint greenish glow in the attic, now renamed as The Den of Ignis.

Harry grinned, not removing his palms from near the attic door he started chanting an old protective spell in Latin "_Praesul presul defendo patrocinor, defendo contra incurso, defendor contra partuus_" there was a silverish hue around the attic trapdoor, a hue that transformed into a silverish buble.

Finaly Harry stood up and walked towards the middle of the attic, or den as he prefered to call it, and started chanting again

"_repello homo hominis, Prosperitas, Valetido, Contectum, Fortuna, Fortunatus, Fors-itis, Fors fortis" _He stoped and looked around, the room had a golden hue for a momend, and then it disapeard, coming to his senses again he walked over to an old armchair and sat down.

_how did I just do that? how did I know that?_ the questions arose in him, for a momend he sat there, comfused, then it hit him

It was Magic, he could do magic

He looked around again for a momend, taking in the furniture that was standing here and there, in the far left corner he saw a confortable bed, walking over to it he saw that it still had a matrass on it, the roof was low there, so he decided to pull it to a better spot.

Three and a half hours later the attic looked like a room of a eleven year old child, there was a confortable bed stainding in one corner, the only corner with a high roof, oposite it stood a oak desk with a comfortable chair, next to it, with some space in between, stood a wardrobe, on the other side of the Desk stood a small cupboard.

Harry sat down on his bed, looking again around, his eye wandering towards a corner of the attic where the old things lay that where not neded, slowly he stood up and made his way over.

Looking over the old trash, or that is how he liked to call it, his eye caught an old trunk, dragging it into the light he saw that it was made of a strainge wood, something that looked like oak, but not compleatly.

There was no lock, so he looked it over criticaly, on top there was a crest, the crest was a dragon's head, it was made of small gemstones, red, orage and yellow, the Dragons eyes where of black diamond, its horns and teath where made of normal diamonds, around the Dragon's head there where gemstones of blue and green, in beautifull waves.

Around the crest there was a line of gold and below there was written in silver letters _"Purus Magus, Hluttor Scinncræft"_ and above it said simply _"Draca"_ in bronze letters

Without acualy thinking Harry placed his hand on the head of the Dragon, there was a strainge sensation, quicly pulling back his hand, Harry saw that the Dragon head was coverd in blood, his blood, aldo there was no wound on his hand.

The blood disapeard and there where a series of clicks, Harry looked again at the crest, noticing sudenly that there where now nine smaller crests around it, with the family name below it

'Potter, Black, Sinclair, Azkaban, Usseio, Ravenclaw, Gryffindor, Slytherin and Hufflepuff'

Slowly Harry Opend the trunk, he found an compartment filled with strainge books, they looked old, but not worn, on top of all the books there was a letter, written on a strainge paper, it felt stiff, but it was increadibly thin and light, yet verry strong

Curiously Harry opend the letter and read

_Dear Desendance_

_If you read this letter, what you probably are, that means that you are my Desendant, well, that for one is not so special for your parends also are and your grandparends thus also. So, if you read this letter, and you managed to get open the trunk, that means that you are my Desendant by blood and magic, it means that my genes, and magic, have resurfaced._

_I was, and still am, a Druide Elf and a Royal Spinix Elf, though only I and my wife know, My wife, Pinerelle, is, or was, a Royal Celtic Elf and a High Elf,_

_If an Elf maries, his, or her, wife, or husbant, will turn into an elf, which elf however depense on the Elf that maries_

_This curse, or salvation, takes care that Elfs will never seize to exist, if an Elf maries an other elf, Like a Druide Elf, High Elf, Celtic Elf or an Spinix Elf, the Elf in question shal not, and will never, change._

_Seing that I was a Druide Elf and a Royal Spinix Elf, and my wife a Royal Celtic Elf and a Shadow Elf, my child was a mixture of all four._

_You are also all four Elves, it is even posible that the Elves in you are all Royal, the books that I have included will inform you about what tipe of Elves you are._

_It is also not out of the question that you can also have genes of humanoind creatures, but that shal become clear to the momend you start to study._

_Most probably you are seven or eleven; if you are seven, then the Royal Elven genes are more powerfull and you have recieved your ancestral knowlage on your seventh birhtday, if you are eleven, then your Royal Elven genes aren't powerfull enough to give you your ancestral knolage on your seventh birhtday._

_It doesn't make a big diference, so, don't wory._

_I wrote a letter because the knowalge that you have, or will, recieve is just, plainly stated, vast, for it contains all the knowlage that your ancestors have colected before the birth of their child._

_You aren't an only child, you are the seventh child and so are your parends or at least one of them, how I know this? because only the sevent child of the seventh child etc. can become a full Elf like you, most probably your siblings have died of internal problems that are normaly caused if an Elf maries an human, though that doesn't happen with humanoid creatures, the only child where the 'transition' goes corect is the seventh child and above._

_You should start to controll your magic for most probably you have also inherited a bit or more of your ancestral magic, if you can't controll it then most likely it will burst out at inconvinent momends, or when your emotional state is uncontrolled, and it might cause insidents._

_Your ancester_

_Merlin, Druide Elf, Royal Spinix Elf, Runic Mage, Magic seer, Fire Elemenalist._

_Perille, Royal Celtic Elf, Shadow Elf, Water and Air Elementalist, True seer, Languist_

Harry gasped and refolded the letter, putting it carefully back in the trunk and looked thought the books.


	6. Chapter 6: Elven Way's

Harry 'Astradae' Potter was sitting on his bed, brooding.

He knew about the manupilations that the old coot had done on him thoughtout his hogwarts years, secretly he was happy that he had been killed.

Harry had two personality's, one was Harry James Potter, a tipical Gryffindor: Rulebreaking, Naive, Spontanious and a Dunderhead with a 'saving people' thing

The other was Astradae, the Slytherin: Dark, cunning, sly, uncaring and a genius without being a bookworm or acting as a 'know-it-all'

_**Backflash**_

_Little Harry was sitting in his cupboard, tonight was his seventh birthday, thought little did he care._

_Soft footsteps could be heard from the other side of his cupboard door, soft talking in, mumbling in a Launguage he unconsiously understood_

_**"Find him, he is here, thougth he is not upstairs, so he is downstairs, where could he be"**_

_Natuarly, in a situation where you wish to remain hidded, you have to sneeze, and that was exeacly what Little Harry did_

_**"what? no.... could it be... douptfull, but not inposible, inprobable, yes, now, where is the key" **__the harsh but soft voice was again mubling to himself, a soft click and the door was opend_

_Harry sat back with wide eyes, trembling while he looked at the strainge creature, it had narowed eyes, sharp teeth, pointed ears, and was definedly as small as Harry himself_

_**"Now, great young one, don't be scared, harm we meen not"**__ he grinned, barely showing his teeth_

_"How do I know that you don't meen harm" Harry said, his voice shaking slightly_

_**"Because you are the chosen one, great young one, come, our king shall explain you all"**__ The goblin extended his hand, his eyes showed honesty_

_Making up his mind he took the hand of the goblin and they disapeard with a soft crack_

_**End**_

Harry smiled, soon he would change compleatly into Astradae, the Seven hidden years at the Goblins weren't for nothing, and the act for so long would not go to waste

when he had truned sixteen he was officialy off-age, the Goblins had taken care of it, but little he had been able to do, well, exept for the occasional bit of magic to help with his chores and to clean his clothes when the Dursley's didn't do it.

He walked over to his two compartment trunk, one compartment was the compartment that his 'friends' knew

His only real friends where Luna and Neville, Ron and Hermione repoted back to Dumbeldore every month about his activity's.

No, he would dump them, and that time was now.

He waved his hand over the trunk, instantly it changed into an Oak trunk, it had motives of all sorts of 'Dark' creatures, layed in with Blood coral and Obsidian stones.

On the middle was depicted a pure black bird, the Bird of Death, somewhat the same as a phoenix thought its tears where deadly, its beak was Dark blue, bordeing black, its song was sad, hauntingly so and it had blackness dripping off its feathers.

With a grin he opend the trunk again, it looked from the inside compleatly diferend than before, it had milenia old books on the black arts, books written by Goblins those books where only printed once.

There where several viles filled with strainge substances they where venom's, all the venom's that existed, slow venom's, fast venom's, burning venom's, freezing venom's, painfull venom's and painless venom's.

Well, there weren't only venom's also antidotes.

There where several robes, one Blood red with small chinese long's on the eges, one Dark Green with a small leave motive at the eges, one Dark Blue with a lighter blue flame motive around the sleaves and one pure Black.

There was a small Yew box with several Gringott's key's and an elongated birch box.

Harry picked up the elongated birch box, on it was, with yew, the picture of a chinese long with Obsidian eyes surounded by 'dark' runes, softly he opend the box, inside on forest green silk lay a wand covered in power runes, a wand made of four tipes of wood, interwined with each other, Hazel, Willow, Yew and Ash; the wand had the core of a Phoenix feather, a Augury feather and the feather of a Death bird.

He piket up the wand and a coldness equaling the Dementors chill sped thought his body, he found it straingly confortable.


	7. Chapter 7: Fluid Magic

**fluid magic**

_drip_

I see an other drop of... _something_ flow down my slender fingers and land on the ground before disapearing.

_drop_

there goes an other, flowing freely thougth my fingers till the tip untill it is heavy enough to fall down on the bare ground.

_drip_

no one else but me can see them, no one else but me can feel them, I feel unsafe as the fluid flows down my fingers

_drop_

I turn my hand to look at my palm, and I look at my wrists, that _fluid_ is flowing freely, but no wound can be found.

_drip_

I'm terified as the colorfull _something_ does not stop, it flows around my hand like blood, but it is cold, yet warm and refreshing

_drop_

I try to stop it, I'm willing it to stop, the fluid reminds me of blood, it makes me sick

_drip_

I'm scared, no, terified, but then it hits me, the fluid that runs down my fingers is my Magic, my magical reserves are flowing over, my dam has been breached and my magic flows freely

_drop_

wait, how do I know that it is magic, there is no sutch thing as magic, no, it can't be, it just can't be.

_drip_

I'll research tomorow, in the library, about magic, or other powers, and I'll be powerfull, the bullies on school will suffer, everyone who teased me shal suffer, they shall bow down towards my power

_drop_

that is, till I can controll my powers, tomorow I'll become seven, tomorow I'll start my research, tomorow, tomorow, tomorow... yes, tomorow I'll become powerfull...


	8. Chapter 8: Goblin Prince

* * *

It was nearing midnight in the Potter manor and enverything was silend.

But that wouldn't be for long, danger was aproaching the peacefull house.

Danger in the form of a heavily cloaked man

Danger going under the name of Lord Voldemort

The Dark Lord stood a few feet away from the wards and looked to the silend house with a murderous look in his eyes and a wand in his hand.

Little did Lily and James know that You-Know-Who was standing just infrond of the wards that protected them and their children

Harry and Daniel Potter

One of them barely a Squib and the other verry powerfull

Daniel Potter had been born at midnight, _'born as the seventh month dies'_

He was You-Know-Who's target, it was for him that The Dark Lord had come

He-who-must-not-be-named cucled darkly as he made his way though the wards and towards the frond door and opend it with a simple 'alomhora'.

He made his way upstairs, silendly, so that no one awoke, he would first kill Daniel and then he would care about the adults, and, ofcouse, Harry.

He smirked as he opend the door of the brats room, in the middle stood a cot, in the cot lay two babies

Daniel and Harry

Daniel had a small pluck of brownish hair, while Harry had a pluck of yet black hair.

The dark Lord smiled evily as he pointed his wand at Daniel.

"Avada Kedavrada" the curse rolled easily off his tonge and sped, in the form of an green light, towards Daniel.

What the dark Lord had not taken in acount was that it was possible that Daniel was already powerfull enougth to reflect the killing curse.

And that was exeacly what Daniel did.

The dark Lord was now a spirit and a heap of ash, together with his cloak and wand.

Harry came off it with not even an scratch, while Daniel had a scar on his forehead

A scar in the form of a rune in a sircle, the rune of love.

Seven years had passed after that fatefull incindent, Seven years had passed since Dumbledore had named Daniel the Boy-who-lived, Seven years had passed since James and lily had renamed Daniel James Potter

Now he was Daniel Taurus Billius William Lucius James Coderic Orion Potter

Tomorow would be _their_ birthday, but ofcouse, Most of the guests would forget that Daniel Potter, second son of the most _noble_ house of Potters, had a _brother_, who **was** the Heir.

Though, James had alterned his will saying that Harry would get the title but everyting else would go to _their_ little son.

It was nearing midnight, Harry was still wide awake in his room, it wasn't a big room, not that he cared, but it wasn't exeacly small either.

The walls where like a jungle, with a darker shade of forest green that the normal wall, there where drawn all sorts of plants on it, Lily had helped him with the spellwork, the ceiling was darkblue with silver stars what would glow at night, mostly at random times, what actualy wasn't so random, Harry had already found the patern and had matched it with the time.

Little did he know that Lily had charmed it to behave like the stars outside, or atleast a portion of it.

When the clock reached exeacly midnight, little Harry fell asleap.

He did not see the four 'beings' apeared next to his bed, two at his left side and two at his right side.

The first one spoke, two glittering fangs visible, aswell as his pointed ears that stood stifly backwards, "Harry James Potter, I grand you with the Royal Blood elfen powers that a fully trained one acheved" his voice was musical but had a sharp ege, he held one hand over the boy's chest, the Blood elfen's black nails stood out on his white skin "at night may you be in your true powers, may you learn controll" a glow came off the Elfen's hand and ensicled around the young boy for a momend before entering, the blood elf looked directly to the one oposite him with his coal black eyes, silklike pure black hair fell into his face.

The second one, stainding oposite the Blood elf, spoke, his teath sharp and little points on his ears, his hair was silver like "young one, may you live long and have a fruitefull live" his voice was cold but friendly "I grand you the powers of a full grown, fully trained Ice Elf" he streched a hand over the boy's chest, on the same spot where, mere momends ago, the Blood elfs hand had been "May you earn respect among the other races and may you learn the extend of your powers" a icly silver mist settled over the young boy, hesitating for a momend, then also entering the boy.

The third one looked a tiny little bit odd, he had two leathery wings and extreamly long hair, hair that flowed down his spiky back like water, he spoke with a soft but firm voice "Little one, I grand you the powers of a expirenced, fully grown and fully trained Shadow elf" he extended his hand, it was slightly dark and his nails where, if posible, even a darkner shade of black, but not nearly as sharp as the blood elfs nails "may you be a shadow mage to full extend, and may you learn to hide your talends from meddling fools" a cold wind swept thought the room and settled into the boy without hesitation

The last one looked around for a momend, shaking off the dreamy look he had in his yellow eyes, his hair was shorter than the others but his ears where pointier, and had runes over them, without eny more ado he streched a hand over the boy, runes visible over his hands, and likely he had them over he copleate body, his nails had a golden hue and on each one a direrend rune "Semy Rajhar Potter, I grand you the power of the names and the power of the Sphinix elfs to the extend of the most powerfull one to have ever braced our lands, I grand you the skill of writing and negosiating, I grand you that what hasn't been granted any mortal till this day, I grand you Imortality and quick learning, I grand you Perfection to the degree your beleves lead" he looked statisfied as a warm wind wirled around the boy for a momend before finaly settling in.

"does thou realy think such measures where nesicerely, or does thou wish to pass on thee gifts before thou passes on?" the Blood elf spoke, his voice had lost its musical tone, two long dark red leathery wings slowly apeard

"Silends, Emyr, I respect your concern as a Blood elf, but one does what one deems nessicerely" the Shadow elf spoke, his voice had taken on a creapier tone "Hush now, the Goblins know and they shall be coming, for the one who dares to call himself a lord has returned once more, his presence I can feel among my faithfull snakes"

"not again that Falsely Lord, the Dementors hate his presence, for the things he enjoys makes even them shiver in fear" the Ice Elf spoke, his voice even colder than before, his nails lenghtend considrably "let us be off to the next lands, there where our people await our arival, we made our mark and our powers will now never leave these lands" with that they left leaving nothing behind.

A soft swishing sound could be heared, the Shadow Elf had returned "how forgetfull we are" he said his tone even softer than before, silendly he placed a srunken trunk on the boy's bedtable and left again thought the shadows.

Harry James Potter was unaware of the hapenings.

And he wouldn't find out till halfway past his birhtday.

A small knock on his door, and a male voice saying "are you alright pup" notified that Harry had slept in.

He glanced at his clock, half past eleven.

"'m fine" Harry told the voice on the other side of the door as he quicly got up and dressed himself.

As he opend the door he found himself being swooped into an hug by Sirius "happy birhtday pup" he said, grinning.

"thanks!" Harry said, putting as mutch as exitement as he could muster into his voice "am I still on-time, Padfoot? or is the fun over?" he inpersionated the perfect happy boy who was having his birthday.

Somehow he could not get the name Semy Rajhar Potter out of his mind as they walked downstairs.

"There you are" Lily said with a smile, "we where just going to start on the cake" she walked hurendly into the kichen

Harry and Sirius walked to the living room, the only other person that was there was Remus, as Harry's questioning look Remus explaned

"We decided that it was better if we held only a small party for you both, the Death Eaters have be far to entosiastic" Remus said with a smile "probably nothing to worry about" he added quicly taking his eyes away from the pondering child

_click_, was the only sound, if sounds where posible in your mind, that could be heared in Harry's mind

_Death Eaters_

_gatherings_

_entosiasitc +_

_Voldemort_

And Voldemort equals danger, the Boy who lived, aka Harry's brother was going to be in trouble

"we can be expecting some goblins over at two, and Lily wants me to inform you that blah blah blah, lets eat CAKE!" the voice of James startled Harry out of his musings about voldemort, only to be pulled back in again by the thought _birthday_

_rebirth! Old Vodage de Morte is gona be reborn!_ letting his muses be as they are Harry walked into the kitchen, to find his brother bouncing up and down a chair and hurrieing them.

The cake held two names, Daniels name slightly larger than Harry's name and on the side stood their full names.

Daniel Taurus Billius William Lucius James Coderic Orion Potter and Harry James Potter

"could you give your child a longer name?" Sirius said jokingly, pushing James half of his chair

"yes I could have, that would have been Daniel Merlin Taurus Billius William Lucius James Coderic Draconus Potter, but that would not have fitted on the cake" James said, sounding compleatly honest, but the broad smile on his face betrayed him

"At least Harry has a decent sized name" Remus mused looking at the two, something was off

"I want CAKE!" Daniel wined though Remus, and Harry's, musings.

Not long later the family found themselfs back in the living room, having eaten themselves full with cake, Daniel was hungyly opening his presents, as was Harry but he was faking it, for the sake of Sirius and Remus.

thought he did get some intresting books, sutch as _Herbology for the sake of Potions, the muggle version of a witch and wizard, shortcuts with a swish and flick: where first year spels are usefull for, From mountan troll to flober worm: the tamest creatures _and a small book called _how to write the perfect letter_

It slowly became a quarter to two, Remus and Sirius quicly left, with a promise to return as soon as posible, and both boy's where herded upstairs to their rooms, little did they know that Harry could hear what was said in the living room for his room was directly above it and there was a small hole in the floor.

The Goblins came at two sharp, among the team of three was Ragnock, head of Gringtons, one of the other two was a witness and the other wrote everything down that was said

The goblins went straight to buisness "you want to compleatly hide from the wizarding world? without secret keeper?" Ragnock said, his voice sharp and he was to the point

"yes" James started but Ragnock did not let him speak

"I asume that you wish to do it in order to protect your youngest son" a nod from both the parends "well, we have a solution, but the price is high, are you willing to pay?"

"what is the price?" Lily asked, slightly scared about her financial status

"nothing you can't pay, you will still have enough in your vaulds" Ragnock smirked at the releved faces

"alright, will this compleatly hide us, but still alow our sons to go to Hogwarts?" James asked slightly woried

The goblin thought for a momend "yes, that would be posible, yes, your sons will be able to go to Hogwarts"

"then we agree" Lily and James said at the same time

Ragnock, Graptrag and Gebgold almost couldn't hold their smiks of their faces as Lily and James signed the pachment

"we shal take action imidiedly, the wards will be in place momentarely" Ragnock stood up and turned to Graptrag and Gebgold

_**"Graptag, go back to Gringtons and have a team of the best Goblin warders floo over here, Grebgold take care of the assets of the Potters and report back here as soon as you have it all taken care of"**_ Ragnock spoke in Goblygook to the other goblins and they left imidedly

"I'll be back momentarely" he said to Lily and James before he, too, disapeared into the fire

Lily and James looked to each other with a confused look

A quarter later Ragnock apeared again, this time folowed by a team of warder goblins, they spread out into the house, four going outside and four remaining inside, one warder goblin remained

"Mr. and Mrs. Potter, be so kind to call your childeren" he said in a raspy voice, Lily hurried upstairs to get both her childeren

Harry and Daniel entered the Living room, a bit unsure, but when Harry saw the goblins, he couldn't help but smile warmly

_**"Greetings, Most Noble one"**_ he said in a almost flawless goblin tonge, Harry studied the shocked faces of his parends and of the goblins

_**"you speak, youngling, nearly flawless, yet you just turned seven"**_ Ragnock observed grinning

_**"Learned I have not, I just can"**_ Harry replyed smoothly, earning a respectfull nod from the Head goblin of Gringotts

_**"why don't you read this and tell me what you think of your Parends"**_ Ragnock said passing the contract that Lily and James had sighed.

Harry's eyes traveld over to the cost of the special wards, what was two third of any assets, vauld and clamed inheritance, the non-claimed inheritance vaulds and their oldest son, Harry James Potter.

_**"I think of them as unworthy Parends, foolish and bigheaded"**_ Harry said, his eyes narowed slightly _**"shal I pack my things, Lord Ragnock?"**_ Harry looked to the Goblin in question who mearly nodded his head, Harry left the room to pack his things in a trunk folowed by one of the Goblins present.


	9. Chapter 9: Hidden Powers

My name is Harry James Potter, son of James Potter, son of Lily Potter.

The Potters second son

The forgotten child

Squib child

The Potter Squib

Brother of the Boy-That-Became-Spoilt

son of James, the Head Auror

son of Lily, the Potions mistress

I have so many titles, and yet, none of them truely discribe me, only my position, not my caracter.

Not that, never that.

My Brother is the Boy-Who-Lived, Andrea Bilius Wiliam Lucius Potter, They changed his name after they found _his_ wand in his room and a pendagon shaped scar with an A on his right palm.

They waited a week, no activity of _him_, one of the spies in the innercircle of the Death Eaters reported that _he_ was missing.

They hailed Andrea Potter, and renamed him so that he had B-W-L in it, he writes his name with an air around him that I can not stand, A. B. W. L. Potter

I'm just H. J. Potter, I overheared a conversation between my _dearest_ Mother and Father, they wanted to change my name from Harry James Potter to Harry Sebastian Potter, seing that they thought of me as a Squib, Sebastian and Squib start with the same letter, an S.

Mother disagreed, but said that they should wait untill I would be Eleven.

I was four years old, I understood that they liked my five year old brother and my two year old sister better than me.

Not me, never me, they favour my brother and sister above me.

Not me, never me, sometimes I wonder if they even know me.

Usualy I hide in the Hidden Chambers, there are Seven Chambers hidden below Potter manor

The first chamber has a red door with a golden plate, saying ' Astus Neco Draconis', inside it is filled with books, courses of all languages that have ever existed, some are long since forgotten, most languages have their own spells.

The second chamber has a blue door with a bronze plate, saying 'Ernest Draco Riddle', inside there are more books, books on wandless, wordless, soundless magic and wandcrafting.

The third chamber has a green door with a wooden plate saying 'Agamemnon Aigistos Gryffindor', behind the door there was a gigatic green hourse, the Magic of the Manor cared for the plants that there where

The fourth chamber has a brown door with a silver plate saying 'Georg Oris Ravenclaw', inside there where eggs on stasis, some eggs even contained animans that usualy don't come out of an egg, and there where quite a few books about crosbreeding, iligaly and legaly

The fith chamber has a yellow door with a white golden plate saying 'Harold Hektor Hufflepuff' inside the room there was a potions Labratory, with everything ready for use.

The sixth chamber has a wooden door with a light bronze plate saying 'Sebastian Salazar Slytherin' the room inside was, and still is, a training room, it changes into anything you might need while training, exept food ofcourse.

The seventh chamber has a black door with a white plate saying 'Lorence Marcus Rygon' inside there is a work room, there are many tipes of woods, and even some of the most rare tipes, there are also many tipes of cores, not only Dragon heart string, phoenix feathers and unichorn tail hair, but also the wand cores that have been banned long ago, or the speicies of animal became far to rare to use as wand cores.

I found the chambers when I was five, I was walking around on my Elder brothers birthday, the same day as mine but ofcouse they forgot that little detail, I sumbled on a door that had my name on it, below there stood other names, it was like this:

Harry James Potter, Son of Tom Marvolo Riddle, and Lily Evans Potter

Blood Elf

Ernest Draco Riddle,_ Lord Water_

Astus Neco Draconis, _Lord Fire_

Agamemnon Aigistos Gryffindor, _Lord Earth_

Sebastian Salazar Slytherin,_ Lord Air_

Lorence Marcus Rygon, _Master Darkness_

Harold Hector Hufflepuff, _Master Light_

Georg Oris Ravenclaw, _Creature Lord_

When I opened the door I felt a tingeling go thought me, 'that are the magic blocks that are lifted' I thought, I was shocked that I had known that.

When I steped into the room beond the door, I had sudenly two leathery wings, sharp poisonous fangs, pointed ears and long silk like hair, wandlessly I conjured a mirror and noted that I was whiter and that I had vertical pupils.

It was quite a shock, I can tell you, when a black smoke started to circle around me and the temprature droped to freezing point.

Over the years I studied and trained, I didin't show myself to the rest of the house, only my own room and the Chamber.

The only ones I saw where the house Elves, and even to those I did not talk.

Five years later I had mastered my own powers, finished several rituals, expanded my knolage, mastered Occlumency and Legimency, I could do most things wandless.

I was all the other seven names, there where my other personality's, my other side.

I had found out that I'm not a Potter, no, I'm a Riddle, son of the Dark Lord who was curendly bidding his time to give the Wizarding world a sense of security.

I know that he is out there somewhere, and I'm going to find him, but first I am to escape the Potter clutches, and take my rightfull name.

Ernest Draco Riddle.

I have already changed the name Riddle, everyone who knew Tom Marvolo Riddle will think he was named Tom Marvolo Elddir.

I know, it is a lame change, but hey! I'm only ten years old!

Swiftly I made my way to the living room, thought the shadows, yea, I can travel in the shadows, I can hide in the shadows, I walk as soft as a phantom.

I looked into the living room, from my hiding spot in the shadows, I could see my Parends looking at pictures.

Straining my ears I could hear my Mother mumering something that sounded like 'Oh, Harry, I'm sorry, so sorry, how could I?'

I decided to show myself to them, I letted the temprature in the room drop a few decree's as I steped out of my hiding place.

"Hello, Mother, Father" I said, with an slightly evil grin "How art thou this lovely day?"

* * *

--------Living room POV: Lily and James Potter------

* * *

Lily and James Potter sat in the living room, today their first son, Andrea, would become eleven and head off towards Hogwarts.

Althought it was a happy day, Lily usualy spent the morning just looking at picures of their second son, Harry, six years ago he sudenly disapeared, togehter with their memories of him, it was not untill two years ago that Lily had found a picture of him, a picture of Andrea's and Harry's birthday, Harry had just turned two and Andrea three.

It was then that they remembered their second son, when his birithday was, how old he was, his first word, first magic etc.

Lily had spent the whole day crying about 'how could I forget him, my own child' while James had sorted thought his memory's and had found the remains of a memory block, a few memories of Harry where still lingering behind the broken wall.

After some reseach James had found that Albus Dumbelore, holder of many titles, had placed it there.

He had exploded, and ranted for the remainder of the day.

He looked over Lily's sholder to the picture of the small boy's, Harry was an exeact copy of James with Lily's eyes

Andrea had the hair of lily, the ears of James the face of Lily and James eyes, he was a cute boy, but emensly spoiled.

Lily was talking to herself Oh, Harry, I'm sorry, so sorry, how could I?' James stayed silend, wiping away a tear.

He had the feeling that someone was looking at them, observing them.

His feelings where proven to be corect when a carbon copy of James steped out of the chadows, only he had Lily's eyes and he looked about ten years old.

Something in those briliand green eyes scared James, the room temprature had droped a few decree's.

When the boy spoke it chilled him to the bone, the voice of the boy was far to nutral, even thought his eyes where flames, swirling with emotions, anger, hate, contempt.

There was no Hapiness, forgiveness or anything that was closely relaited to those emotions.

"Hello, Mother, Father"

Far to formal to be ment as a nice greeting, and that grin, it scared Lily

"How art thou this lovely day"

Sarcasm was driping off his words, it scared James and Lily.

* * *

----------POV Harry----------

* * *

I could see it in their faces that they where positively scared, oh, I loved it.

"Mother, was your dear husbant not good enough and you decided to cheat on him, ten years ago, or did you just happen to meet Thomas Riddle and decided to go to bed with him"

She looked positively scared

"Indeed, James Potter, I am not a Potter, Mrs Potter here decided that you where not good enough and ran off with an other, got herself pregnant and returned to you again"

with that I left the fearfull pair alone, I glided thought the shadows, and I started my seartch for my true father.

Tom Marvolo Riddle, Lord Voldemort...


	10. Chapter 10: I am my Father

* * *

My name is Harry Potter, I'm seventeen years old, I have just defeated Voldemort and I'm trying to build up my life, only to have it thrown into my face again.

As I was cleaning up my home at Coderic's holow I stumbled upon a hidden vauld door, Placing my hand on the door, wich I atmit was a stupit thing to do, the door sudenly swung open.

Inside I found walls lined with books, there weren't many subjects I admit, the titles that stood out most where '_vauld creation_ by_ Gripodd'_ obviously a goblin, _'Time Travel_ by_ Merlin'_, _'Faking your age _by _Nagendra Gryfin'_ and _'The Power of your line_ by_ Salazar Slytherin'_.

There was a small table in the corner with a book lying on it that looked like a journal, on it stood with proud letters 'Harry James Potter' the journal was in Slytherin colours, I opend it on the first page, it was filled with neat, elegant handwriting and a letter on it, it said with forest green ink _'To my past, future and my son Harry'_ as curious as I was I picked up the letter and broke the orange Gryffindor seal on the back, swiftly I read it.

_To My futue, Past and Son_

_If you are as curious as I was when I read this letter, then I shall go straight to the point._

_I pose in this timeline as James Potter, your father, our father, my father, watever, also I'm the Heir of several other family's._

_Throught me:_

_Potter_

_Gryffindor_

_Hufflepuff_

_Ryngott_

_Faistus_

_Thought your mother:_

_Evans_

_Ravenclaw_

_Slytherin_

_Grimson_

_Draconic_

_Heir Magic:_

_Black_

_You will have to unlock your true Powers and study the books that I colected in this time frame from one of the ten vaulds._

_Tap with your wand on the cover of the journal and it will become again emty._

_Goodluck!, you shall need it, study for a year and then activate the time constolations that you have made._

_Every thing that you would be wearing then will come with you back in time, the only vaults that you can't touch when you arive are the Potter, Evans and Black vaulds._

_Harry James Potter._

I looked in shock to the letter, but I decided not to push matters, I took some of the books on Ancient Magic and took them with me back to my study.

* * *

It was a year ago that I had found the vauld, and I had studied hard.

Now I knew why my father, or better said, me, was bulling Snape, just to spite him.

Now I knew why I befriended Peter Petigew, so that he could betray me to _him_


	11. Chapter 11: Irma Potter

* * *

_'underlined/italic'_ = Parseltonge

_'Italic' =_ thoughts

'blah' = Spoken

** Irma Lily Potter**

a life full of mystery's

* * *

Lily was lying in a bed on a ward in St. Mungo's, a little baby in her arms, it was a girl, her almond shaped eyes where wide open and she was looking directly into her mothers brilliand green eyes with her bright blue one's.

James sat next to his wife on a chair, he looked to the small baby with a soft smile

'How shal we name her?' Lily asked looking up to James, her eyes where filled with joy

'How about Jasmine?' James asked, a playfull smile across his lips, Lily shook her head and looked again to the little baby in her arms

'Irma' she said leaning back in the bed, 'How about Irma?' she looked up from the baby

James nodded 'Irma Lily Potter?' he said, reseving a nod from his beloved wife

A Healer came in, with her wand in her hand, 'and, decided on a name?' she asked, the little fat Healer looked a bit tired, probably Lily wasn't her first patient today

'Yes' James said 'Irma Lily Potter' he looked to the child, still in Lily's arms, her eyes where now closed, suposingly sleeping

The Healer walked over to Lily and casted a charm on little Irma, there was hardly a result, she casted it again, but there was no change in the result, she sighted softly

'I'm very sory, but I'm afraid that she is a Squib' she said, her tone had become a tiny little bit grave and she left again, leaving behind a Speachless James and Lily

'A Squib?' James said, not wiling to beleve it, he looked again at the little child, taking it in his arms, Irma opend her eyes again and moved her fingers playfully, not knowing about Magic, not knowing about the disturbance she had caused in the happy family

A tear escaped Lily's eyes, this time not a tear of joy, like only momends before, it was a tear of unhappyness, he had hoped for a boy, instaid a girl came, she had hoped to have a normal Wizarding child, instaid she had given birth to a Squib, she sighted softly

'I don't think that I'm going to beleve it' James wisperd softly looking into the inocent eyes of the young Irma

A wizard had enterd softly, now he was standing next to the door, overlooking the sene, he couldn't feel but a stab of pitty for them, aldo he didn't know them, finaly he strode forwards to say what he had to say

'Mrs. Potter,' he said breaking the silence that had fallen upon the two 'you have to say overnight' he looked at the woman sitting in the bed and then to the man holding the little child 'Mr. Potter, I'm afraid that you will have to leave' he said softly, to his suprise the man gave the little child back imidedly, said goodby to his wife and left, there was a strainge atmosphere, something that the Nurse hadn't expected to find here, he had expected joy and happyness, instaid he found silend tears

'Mrs. Potter' he said looking to Lily lying in the bed, holding the child and humming a happy but sad song 'If I may' somehow he hadn't been able to say anything more, the slightly red eyes of Lily had cut his words of, without further exchange of words he took the little child and putted her in a crib next to Lily and left.

Just outside the door he saw a man walking towards him, the healer stoped to look at him, it was a man with greasy black hair and a hooked nose, his skin was sallow and he was wearing a black cloak.

Directly infrond of the healer he stoped, his black eyes locked with the Nurses green eyes

'can I see her?' he breathend 'can I see Lily?'

deep inside the eyes of the man the Nurse saw something desperate, he nodded and oped the door, Lily was sitting upright and reading a book, she looked up to the man and smiled softly

'Severus' Lily said when the Nurse had left

'Lily' Severus said back and walked over to the bed, sitting down in the chair 'I'm so happy for you' she said, his eyes twinkling with a strainge joy

'It is a girl' Lily breathend back, a tiny smile crossed her lips, but it vanished as fast as it had come 'she.... she is a Squib' she said afther seeing the questioning look of Severus

'I'm sorry for you' Severus said, a part of his joy had vanished 'I should be going, it isn't a visiting hour' he sood up and gave her and smiled as he handed her a small gift, with soft quick steps he left the room

Lily opend the small gift, it was a book, a childerens book, she smiled and opend the cover

_for my best childhood friend_

_and her child_

_may you have a long and good life_

_your best childhood friend_

Lily smiled as she read the text in it, Severus had taken care that if James would read it, then he woudn't know that it had been from his childhood rival, she smiled and putted the book next to her, on the night stand

* * *

Harry James Potter

rivaly will soon start, but the question is 'how soon?'

* * *

Exeacly a year later, Lily and James where again in the Hospital, for their second child, this time they where more lucky, it wasn't a Squib, a full Wizard, they decided to call him Harry James Potter, both parends where statisfied with their son

The next day, Lily had returned home, with James and their son, the person that was looking over Irma was sitting in a chair with the one year old child on her lap, humming happily, Irma letted a small cry of happyness.

James and Lily prentened to be happy with Irma, they pretened good, but deep inside they knew that Irma would never experience the same as them.

With Harry they wouldn't have to play happy, because they realy where happy with him

the atmosphere lighted once Harry was there, time seemed sometimes to slow down't compleatly almost into nothingness, and other times it would go so fast that you wouldn't notice that hours had passed

and so almost a year passed, time finaly slowed down when Dumbeldore nocked on the door of their house in Coderics Hollow, he had come with grave news.

Voldemort was after them

A secret keeper was selected, it was Dumbledore, they where focused on protecting Harry, the Dark Lord had no eye on Irma, none at all.

Wards had been set up, the house had been stocked with goods and food.

Irma had started walking, and one day, James had been trying to catch her, Irma had ran towards the open door, Dumbeldore had decided to pay a visit, and he just in time had pulled the child back from the open door.

what they didn't know whas that Irma had touched the protection wards with her foot, they where broken, slowly, so slow that no one would notice, the wards would break down.

Irma looked with wide eyes to Dumbeldore as he putted a gentle hand on her sholder, leading her back to the Living room where Lily was sitting with little Harry on her lap

'I have good news' Dumbeldore said, Lily looked up and James poked his head around the corner, Little Irma locked her, now Hazel-Green, eyes with Dumbeldores blue ones

The aldulds talked for little over an hour, little Irma wasn't aware that tonight they wouldn't be brought to bed by their parends, but by a strainger, by someone that would watch over them untill their parends would return.

The evening came, the Strainger came, Irma had no Idea who she was, but she looked nice enough, so she didn't cry, she didn't object to anything that the srtainger did, it became Dark and Irma and Harry where brough to bed, Irma's 'bed' was almost next to the door, Harry's crib was next to their parends bed.

an hour passed, Little Irma awoke of a sound, someone running up the stairs and running into the room, she took a position infrond of Harry's crib, Little Irma heard someone else walk up the stairs, the other one's footseps where soft and gliding, Irma saw him walk into the room towards the woman

'Not Harry, not Harry, please not Harry!' the person suposingly taking care of us called out

the new strainger cucled and raised his wand 'Stand aside you silly girl … stand aside now.' his voice was cold

'Not Harry, please no, take me, kill me instead.....' she sounded desperate

Irma looked at the weird man standing there he had a stick pointed at the woman and mutterd two strainge words, the woman,suposingly taking care of us, screamed and then she fell on the ground.

Irma let out a sharp gasp as something invisibly hit her, a tingling shot though her, without knowing she had atracted the intrest of the weird man, he looked at Irma with his cold eyes and raised his wand, but not pointing it at Irma, but at harry, he mutterd a strainge spell, but not the same spell that had killed the woman taking care of us, it hit Harry, but nothing visibly happend.

The weird man droped his cloak and putted an other stick on the ground next to it, before vanishing in thin air.

Harry cried loudly, but Irma was silend, the two year old sudenly felt wiser.

* * *

**Coverd secrets**

there are things a parend shouldn't know

* * *

Four years had passed, four years and some months, soon it would be Irma and Harry's birthday, they would become 6 and 5.

Afther the insident now four years ago Harry had been treatend diferendly, he had suposingly survived the killing curse with a ligning shaped scar on his forehead, he got many presents from many diferend people, some people he didn't even know.

Irma doupted that Harry had survived _that_ curse, something in her said that the Dark Lord was still alive, but Irma couldn't tell what or why

Irma walked down from her room to the Living room, her father was playing with Harry, he made funny things with his stick, but as soon as he saw Irma, he stoped.

Irma walked though the living room to the kitchen, Lily was there, making something, she was doing it with her wand, she stoped imidedly when she saw Irma

Irma walked towards the back door, in the meentime she picked up her gardening tools, she sighted softly and went to her little garden

'They want me to grow up like a muggle, only because I'm a Squib' she mutterd to herself while she was digging a small gap in the ground

_'what a funny woman-child, sshe ssmells sso nice, pitty that Masster hass forbiden me to kill'_ a small voice said, coming from the bush directly on Irma's left

_'I'm happy that your Massther forbade you to kill, I do not like to end up for dinner'_ Irma hissed to the voice, she was curious who was hiding in the bush

_'you are a sspeaker!'_ the voice said, just at that momend a huge snake came out of the bush _'You are a sspeaker, jusst like Masster'_ the snake said, looking to Irma

_'what do you meen with a sspeaker?'_ Irma asked confused, looking to the snake, both her eyebrows where raised

_'you ssilly woman-child, you can sspeak parsseltonge, the language of ssnakes'_ the snake said, there was a hint of laughter in his tone

_'I can sspeak Parsseltonge, didn't notice it before'_ Irma said, she smiled _'but pleasse, call me Irma'_

If posible, the snake smiled _'I would be happy to, Irma, My name is Nagini'_ she snake said with a nod of her head _'but if you will excusse me, I have to go, Masster is waiting'_ the snake was gliding away slowly

_'can you give your Masster my greetingss?'_ Irma said quicly, the snake looked at her and nodded its head

_'I would be happy to'_ the snake said as it glided slowly away.

Irma smiled and mentaly made a note not to tell her parends, she contioued taking care of her small plants, she didn't notice that Lily had come to stand behind her, her mother smiled

'_My little Irma, she will grow up without magic'_ Lily thought, bitterly, but still she couldn't help but smile at her little child

Irma looked up, directly into the briliand green eyes of her mother, 'Hi, mom' she said, her little face had a bit of mud in it

'you can better clean your hands and face, we have visitors' Lily said softly and walked away, Irma folowed, she didn't like visiters, not at all

quicly she cleaned her face and hands, taking a good look at herself, she didn't look like her mother, her skin was a tint whiter, but that also wasn't the color of her fathers skin, she looked at her fingers, they where long but elegant, those where the fingers of her mother, she was thin and smal for her age, she didn't realy care, but it was iritaiting that people thought that she was a year younger that she actualy was, she looked again in the miror, her Hazel-green eyes looked back, she smiled and headed to the Living room with soft gliding steps, not at all like her father walked, nor like her mother.

Slowly Irma opend the Livingroom door, there where three guests, Irma gave a small cucle in delight as she saw Peter, she didn't realy notice the other guests, but she knew who they where, Sirius and Remus, she walked quicly towards Peter, he was the only one that liked her for the way she was, today she looked ever more happy to see her.

'Irma' Peter said when he noticed her, but didn't get the time to say something else, Irma had goten hold of him and was hugging him

'Peter' Irma said in delight 'you have no idea how happy I am to see you' she exclamed, letting go of Peter, she sat down in a chair next to him

'since I have no Idea, tell me' Peter said playfully, getting an amused smirk from Sirius

Irma liked Peter, because he was like her, somewhat an outcast, he understood her, and she him, he was her godfather as Sirius was Harry's

'come, I'll show you my new colection of books!' Irma said and took Peters hand, he shot an anoyed glance at Sirius, who was silendly laughing.

'You realy have a lot of books' Peter congradulated when he saw all her muggle books, none of the books was about magic, in none of the books there wasn't even the sligtest trace of witches or wizards, Lily and James wanted it that way.

'Look, this is my favorite book' Irma said happily, showing Peter a book about snakes 'can wizards understaind snakes?' she asked, she was fully awaire about the wizards and witches.

'not all, only verry few wizards know the noble language of snakes' Peter replied looking at Irma smiling

'do you know someone who can speek with snakes?' Irma asked as she was looking through the book, at a particular big snake she stoped, looking at the picute

'No, but I knew someone who could' Peter said, softly, his voice had droped to a wisper 'but promise me that you will never tell anyone I told you this, and never repeat it to anyone' he said, his eyes where glittering

Irma nodded, and swore that she wouldn't tell it to anyone, Peter smiled even more

'The Dark Lord can speek the language of snakes' he said with a twinkle in his eyes, he looked more happy that usual

Irma nodded silendly and both stood up to head back downstairs

'I'll be staying overnight' he said 'James, Lily, Remus and Sirius have something to do for the Order, I offerd to keep wach over you both' he looked at the smiling Irma.

* * *

Secrets

* * *

It had become Dark, in Potter Manor silence had fallen, all lights where off, exept for one small ligt next to a window that overlooked the garden in the back, it was Irma's room, Irma was drawing something on a paper with a pencil, she wasn't realy awaire that she was actualy drowing something when she thought she saw something that looked extreamly like a cloak and a stick on the paper, somehting inside her told her to get those things, she stood up and walked as silendly as posible to her parends room, she searched for almost an hour, but in the end her searches wheren't for nothing, she had found a wooden box, the box was coverd with lions and ravens, her finger guided her in a strainge patren over the box before she opend it, she didn't notice that she had deactivated the wards on the box.

When she opend it she saw a cloak and a stick in it, sofly she putted the box on the ground and searched the house for an other cloak, she found one that was almost identical, but if you would hold them next to each other then you would see the diference, also she had found a stick, she didn't know that it was actualy her grandmothers stick, but she wouldn't have cared anyway.

Softly she replaced the two items in the box and hid it on exeacly the same place, she closed the bedroom door again and huried to her room, hiding the two items in the floor under her bed, together with the drawing of the hiden items.

She didn't know that Peter had the same intention, only he was more prepaired for it, he had a cloak that was identical and he had a wand that looked the same, softly he crept to Lily and James bedroom and took the box, the undid the charms, that where already undone, and replaced the items in the dark, he didn't see the diference, when he had finished he redid the charms and hid the box again, he smiled as he left the room and returned to his bed, softly he hid the two items in his bag, in a hiden part.

Morning came slowly, Irma had slept deep, but short, she wasn't tired, when the morning finaly came, Irma hurried out of her bed downstairs, the house was compleatly silend, Irma smiled as she took a shower, like all mornings, this morning was diferent, it was her and Harry's birthday, but there wouldn't be any present untill their parends returned.

Peter thought that he had woken earlyer than both childeren, but he had been wrong, Irma was already in the Living room, she was writhing words on a paper, when Peter came closer Irma imidedly turned the paper around, not to show the words, she began to draw something that looked like James, Peter didn't pay any atention to the drawing, instaid he wen to the kitchen to make Irma's breakfast magicaly.

not long later he returned with sandwitches and gave them to Irma, Irma smiled and didn't notice that her paper flew to the ground.

Peter took it and looked at the drawing, it was a quite inpresive drawing for someone that was 6 years old

It was James holding a wand, out of his wand bubles and firework came, he smiled, but his smile wasn't a happy smile, his eyes wheren't happy, it looked like they where screaming something, something that Peter couldn't find out, he turned the page around, and to his shock there was only one word, but repeated many times

Squib, it was written with small elegant handwrithing, as many times as posible on the paper, Peter turned it around again, it was then that he understood what the eyes of James where screaming, they where screaming 'Squib.... my child is a Squib!such a shame!'.

Sudenly the paper was being snatched out of his hands, Irma was standing there, her eyes where narow, with quick, soft almost gliding steps the walked up the staircase to her room, where she sredded the paper in many peces before she sat down on her bed, with her face in her hands, a tear escaped her eye

Peter thought for a momend to folow her, but didn't do it, he shouln't have looked at it in the first place.

James and Lily returned form their mision, only to find a thinking Peter in the kichen, James looked to him and recocnised imidedly that he felt guilty about something

'Peter, what happend?' Lily asked looking directly into Peters watery eyes

'I came down here and Irma was writing something, when I tryed to see what she was writhing she turned the page over and started to draw something, I went to the kitchen to make her breakfast and when I returned I managed to get that paper' Peter said looking to the staircase

'And what did she write?' James asked, curious

'only one word, but as many times as posible on one paper' Peter said, looking to James 'Squib'

'Squib?' Lily said, her eyes widend 'why would she write that on a paper?' she was obviously confioused

'and what did she draw?' James asked, trying to prevent his jaw from dropping

'you' Peter simply anserd 'you with your wand, bubles came out of your wand and you where smiling, it was a sad smile more than an happy one' He looked to James, who's eyes where now wide 'and your eyes seemed to be screaming that she was a Squib' he added, now James jaw droped compleatly

'But, how?' was the only thing that he could say, before he walked to Irma's room

he knocked softly on the door, no anser, he knocked again, still no anser, slowly he opend the door and saw Irma stitting behind her desk, drawing something, just as he opend his mouth to say somthing two paper airoplanes hit him on the head

'go away' Irma said, her voice was cold

James was a little bit shocked by the coldness of Irma's voice

'go away, _sir_' she said again, her tone hadn't changed

James picked up the two airoplanes and closed the door, before he walked back downstairs, he didn't say anything but unfolded the papers

one was a drawing of James playing with Harry, they both looked happy, he turned the page around, it was coverd with tiny letters, and one word that repeated itself many times 'wizard'

he gave the drawing to Lily, who smiled as she looked at the drawing, James looked at the next one, it was a drawing of three lions, two male and one female, they looked feirce and strong; and one small cub eyeing then suspicously as the biger one's looked down at it, he turned it around, there was one centance written on it

'do you call this a family?'

James, Lily and Peter sat down in comfortable chairs near the hearth, the didn't say a word to eachother.

'James?' Peter said, breaking the silence

'Yes?' James anserd, raising an eyebrow, he looked to Peter

'I think that you sould give her something that shows that she is still in the family and that you still love her' Peter said, he was tinking

'We could, but what?' Lily said staring into the fire.

Irma looked out of her window, just in time to see a huge snake in the garden, imidedly her face cleared up and she stood up and walked softly downstairs, her parends and Peter where deep in thought, they didn't see her leaving

_'Nagini_' Irma wisperd as she saw the great snake _It iss good to ssee you again'_ she smiled as she looked to the snake

_'Irma, what a ssuprisse'_ the great snake said _'Happy birthday'_ the snake looked directly into Irma's Hazel-Green eyes _'Masster wass mosst pleassed to know that there iss an other sspeaker, he wisshess to meet you one day'_

_'at leasst ssomeone iss then pleassed with me'_ Irma said, Nagini looked at her curiously _'My parendss are never happy with me becausse they think that I'm a Ssquib'_ she explained

_'I ssee, come with me, I'll bring you to my Masster then'_ the huge snake said as is slitherd away

Irma folowed curiously

They folowed a hidded path, a path that no one could see, finaly they reached a Manor, it looked beautifull.

Inside Nigini showed Irma to a room that was dimly lit

_'Masster, I brought you the sserpent sspeaker of whom I sspoke'_ Nagini said and curled itself around the shoulders of the man that was sittin in a chair near the hearth

_'good, Nagini, I am pleassed'_ the man said _'come, child'_

Irma walked with gliding steps towards the man _'Greetingss'_ she said and bowed her head a little

_'Ssit down, child, and tell me your name'_ the man's voice was cold

_'Irma Potter, iss my name'_ Irma said as she sat down

_'Potter?, what a pleassand ssuprisse'_ the man said with a smile, he looked handsome _'you may call me Tom'_

_'Ssir I do not think I can sstay long, it iss my birthday and they will want me around'_ her voice was cold, Irma hated her parends _'and I sshould not forget, today iss alsso the birthday of the boy-who-ssupossingly-ssurvived-the-killing-cursse'_she spat, she hated her brother even more _'alsso I wouldn't want Peter become upsset with my dissapearance'_

Tom's eyes suddenly twinkled with refreshed joy _'did you ssay Peter Pettigrew?'_ he asked, his voice slyghtly less cold

Irma nodded, she couldn't place the new joy of Tom

_'Good, good, could you keep an eye on him ass long ass he iss there?'_ Tom asked

_'It would be my pleassure'_ Irma said with a smile _'Ssir, I wass told that here wass only one person that could speak Parsseltonge, the Dark Lord, and yet infrond of me ssitss an other parsselmouth, how come?'_

Tom cucled softly _'The Dark Lord am I'_ he said with a scary smile _'but now you sshould go back home, I'll aparate you ass closse ass I can'_

Irma smiled when she walked back into her garden, Tom was nice, nicer than her father

'Irma, there you are!' Lily called out when she walked into the living room, there was a heap of presents on the table and Harry was dancing around like a mad boy

'finaly! Irma, now I can unpack my presents!' He called out and grabbed the nearest present that was his

Irma looked at Harry who was now compleatly coverd in paper, he had a broad smile on his face

She glanced to the pile of presents and, to her suprise, she saw varirious pagages that where labeld with her name, she took the nearest one and sat down in a chair, the presend what hard, guessing that it was a book she opend it, her feelings where corect, it was a book, a book about vararious Plants, she smiled and grabbed her next presend

Harry in the meantime had unpacked nearly all his presents, most where books with loads of pictures, but he rarely looked into them

Irma felt something soft inside the present that she was holding, quicly she opend it and when she saw what was inside, her jaw droped, it was a sort of cloak, but the texture whas like woven water, softly she putted it around the arm of an arm chair, it vanished, then realety hit her, it was an invisibility cloak, turning her atention to the rest of her presents she could barely take her attention off the cloak

Her last present was a book on Magical plants, it was from Peter, a small smile crept on her face, he had understood her, that she wanted to be part of 'their' world

* * *

running away

* * *

Some weeks had passed, but Irma's atitude towards her parends hadn't changed a bit.

For a week now she had been sneaking out of the house everyday, with her invisibility cloak, she would go to the manor of Tom, he was giving her some sort of lessons, he learned her about the wizarding world and about hogwards.

Tonight was diferend, she had colected the things she needed most, the things that she valued most, into some sort of bag, most of the things where books, books on edible plands and poisonous plands, also she took the cloak and the wand from under her bed.

She sneaked to the kitchen when she knew that her parends where sleaping, silendly she took some food from the cuboard.

Irma shot one glance at the house, the house of her parends, parends that thought that she was a squib and was good for nothing but to become a muggle, time for her revence would come, one day, but that day wasn't now, she would wait for the proper momend.

Irma had walked quite a lot, her feet began to become a bit tired so she sat down and ate something, before she contioued, she wanted to get away from their house as fast as posible and as far as posible.

She had walked though out the night, and had become rather tired so she sat down below a tree, but she didn't prmit herself to sleep, she wasn't far enough, afther some time resting she got up again, contiouing with a soft pace.

Tom sat restless in his chair in the small library, Nagini was lying on his sholders, asuring him that Irma had just forgoten about it today and thus she hadn't come, but that didn't statisfy Tom.

A compleate day had passed, still no sign of Irma, Tom got with the minute more woried, finaly he sent his nake to investigate

mearly a quarter had passed when Nagini slytherd into the room

_'bad news, Tom, realy bad news'_ Nagini excamed when she enterd the room.

Tom looked up, a woried expresion in his eyes _'what happend?'_ he asked, his face whiter that usual

_'Irma has gone missing'_ Nagini said, not curling around Tom's arm to his sholder

Tom jumped up _'what!_' he excamed, with quick steps he hurried to his study, and started to preform difeculd spells on a map of the nearby surounding, after a close look at the map, he found what he looked for, Irma

Nagini didn't bother to folow her 'master' instaid she curled onto the armchair, enjoing the warmth of the hearth

Tom Hurried outside and apparaited close to the spot where he had seen Irma, below a tree he saw her, she was lying on her back with a book open next to her, she was sleaping, Silendly he colected her things and picked her up, aparaiting back to the manor.

Irma awoke slowly, but when she opend her eyes she was sudenly fully awake, the sun was shining though a window oposite her bed, the room had a greeninsh hue, sofly she steped out of the bed, noticing that she was wearing a strainge pigiama, she looked around again there was a door, on its left there where two cupboards, one was closed and the other was filled with books, they where stainding in a corner, next to the second cupboard, there was an other door, on her left hand there was a small table with a lamp on it, on her right hand there was the end of the bed, the bed was staidning in a corner, on the right next to the bed, against the wall, there was a desk, further to the right there where three windows, with a long sofa below the third, reaching from one window corner to the other, the windows together made a somewhat round inpresion, infrond of the sofa there was a small table, in the middle of the room there was a small greenish carpet.

Having taken in the compleat room she stood up and walked towards the cupboard, curiously she opend the second cupboard, to her suprise it was filled with robes, she took one and saw that it was her size, not finding her own clothes she took one of the robes and changed, when she had changed she walked over to the windows and looked outside, it looked somehow familiar, but not familiar enough.

Still barefooted she walked over to the door she had seen first, she opend it slowly, there was a halway, the walls where lined with bookshelves, between two bookshelves oposite her door, she saw an other door, it was half open, silendly she walked towards it and peered inside, it was a bedroom, seing that no one was there she went to explore the rest of the place.

Tom was sitting in a armchair reading a book near the emty hearth, when the door behind him creaked open, he looked up and saw Irma, she was wearing one of the robes that he had orderd his elves to make, he smiled sofly and closed his book beconing her to come and sit in a chair next to his

with soft quick steps she walked over to him and sat down, there was a questioning look in her eyes

'why did you run away?' Tom asked his voice gentile

'because they think that I'm no one, the think that I'm a Squib' she said bitterly 'they all fawn over my brother, only because you decided not to kill him, now they think that he some sort of hero and that there is a prophecy about him, they say that he is desined to kill you and that he as 'a power the Dark Lord knows not' that you marked him as your equal' Irma looked into the emty hearth

'you know the compleat prophecy?' Tom asked, sudenly intrested

'I overheard Bumbelbee and James talk about it, yes, I know it' Irma said looking up 'The one with the power to vanqush the Dark Lord aproaches, Born to those who have trice defied him, born as the senenth month dies. And the Dark Lord will mark him as equal but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not, And either must die at the hand of the other, for neither can live while the other survives' she recited easily 'there are actualy, in Dumbeldores opinion, two persons who fit the description, Longbottom and Potter, but in my opinion they missed one, and thus the prophecy broke, it is I, Tom, by not killing Harry, you marked me as your equal, it is I who has a power that you do not know, but neither do I' she smiled in a strainge way

'good, good' Tom said 'let Dumbeldore think that he has the meens to kill me, he will send a boy into battle' he let out a dry cucle 'I like that nick name you gave him, we shal use that when we speek of him, the old fool'

this time it was Irma's turn to cucle 'that is a great Idea' she said just at that momend Nagini slythered into the room

'Tom' Irma sudenly said, afther some silence 'I am related to the Peverell family, to one of the three brothers who made the invisibility cloak' she said looking up

'Realy?' Tom said raising an eyebrow 'I am also relaited to that family, I am the decendance of the brother that made the resurection stone, and I am related to Salazar Slytherin' he smiled

* * *

A plan

* * *

The next day Irma woke with a plan, afther dressing herself, she conjured out of nothingness a huge paper, she putted it on the ground in her room, from her desk she took her quill, on top she wrote _Peverell Family_and below the three brothers, with some noticable disance in between, she drew from the family that what she knew for sure, Tom's family.

Hearing some noises from below she stood up and walked downstairs and into the private libary, Tom wasn't there, so she looked at the titles of the books all around, finaly, what seemed like ages to her, she found what she neded, so she sat down on the divan that was directly below her own divan, she putted the books next to her and began to read them one by one, sometimes making some notes, she didn't notice that Tom came in and shot her an amused glance

'Good morning' Irma said, not looking up from her notes 'did you know that I'm related to Coderic Gryffindor and the Black family' she said amused as she stood up again and putted the books back in their place and then walked back up to ther room, Tom folowed her curiously

Back in her room she started to make the family three again, she didn't notice that Tom was looking at her and her work

When she finaly finished she noticed Tom looking at her, she grinned 'shal we have breakfast?' she asked inocently

'So, what where you actualy doing?' Tom asked when they sat down at the table

'Well, I was drawing my family three and with a little bit luck it would be posible for me to claim Coderic Gryffindor's Vauld, togehter with one fourth of the Potter vauld, plus one fourth of their income every payment, with little aranegment that would be posible to make ireversable by anyone but me'

'You defenedly did a lot of thinking, I know a goblin at grintons that would be happy to help, I'll send him a request to come' Tom said with a twinckle in his eyes

'With me also being part of the Black family I have right on some of that money also' Irma added with a statisfied smirk 'in order to make it ireversable you will have to adopt and rename me'

'Let us decide a name that fits you' Tom said finaly afther a long silence, he had some names in mind, but he would think about it properly, as the plates disapeard Tom left the dining room, towards his study.

Irma also left, but she went to the library, she liked to read about all sorts of things, from Potions to the names of stars, not to mention, she was bright.

Everyday she had to study muggle lessons, somehow Tom thought it neserly for her education, aldo she didn't spend mutch time on that, she still spent some hours per day learning that what muggles should learn, but she was never alowed outside, Irma knew why, they where searching for her in the wizarding and the muggle world.

It became slowly midday, just when Irma putted aside her muggle maths book afther some intresting exersises Tom came into the room

'I have decided how I should name you' he said as he sat down in his usual chair 'Eltanin Merope Riddle' he smiled 'Eltanin means Snake, it is a star name, Merope is the name of my mother' he explained.

'It is a beautifull name' Irma said with a smile

The doorbell went and Tom imidedly stood up and walked towards the main door, Irma folowed curiously

'Good afthernoon, sir' a goblin infrond of the door said 'I reseved your owl, old friend, and I would be dilighted to help' the goblin smiled

'Gronick, It is good to see you again, come in' Tom said and smiled warmly and led him into the Library, offering him a seat, 'Irma here wished to arange some matters conserning her heritage' his eyes flickerd to Irma, who had taken a seat.

'Hello Gronick, let us start imidedly with the inportaind matters, I, Irma Potter, found out that I'm a decendance of Coderic Griffindor by blood, and thus, folowing the goblin laws, I am able to claim his vauld and possesions, also, as a Potter, I am able to claim one fourth of the potters fortune and part of their monthly income' Irma looked to Gronick who had raisen an eyebrow

'Hmmm..... yes, that is true, you are indeed able to claim the vauld and possesions of Coderic Griffindor but as a Potter and first born, you actualy have right of one third of the Potters fortune, I'll see the family tree's right away, I'll be back in two hours' Gronick said, his tone was slyghtly curious and his eyes where twinkling as he left, folowed by Tom.

Two hours later, Gronick, Tom and Irma where sitting in the private Library of Tom's manor house, there where some papers on the table and most of the time Gronick was talking to Irma

'You where right, and as you are the first to discover the relation between Gryffindor and the Potters, you are able to claim the vauld for yourself only, and, ofcouse, you will have the ability to give the vauld to others once you have it in your posesion' Gronick extended Irma a paper 'sign here' he said his voice was harsh, but Irma could see in his eyes that he was happy, quicly she signed the paper, passing it to Tom as a witness

'now, the Potters fortune, lets see how mutch you will be able to claim...' Gronick said looking over the other papers 'ah, yes, here it is, the first born has right on one third of the fortune and half of the monthly income' he looked up 'but when you are adopted the part of the monthly income will stop autmaticly'

'I found a way for that' Irma said nothing in her apearance said that she hadn't expected it, she smiled softly 'if you combine the wizarding law with the goblin law then it is alowed to put an monthly exchainge from vauld to vauld, and it is posible to seal it so that it is not posible for someone else to reverse the efects' Irma said, reseving a smile from Gronick

'you are realy thoughtfull, I would almost say that you are the heir of Ravenclaw' he said jokinly, Tom cucled softly

After, what seemed like endless papers, it was finaly done, one third of the potters fortune had been transfered to Gryffindors vauld, and the vauld would now have a monthly income, the only way to reverse is would be the word and the sign of Irma

'Well, Gronick, there is an other reason why I called you, apart from this, I wish to adopt Irma and change her name compleatly, in order to do that I must tell the minestry, or have a goblin witness, acording to the goblin laws about wizards, seing that those laws are stronger than the wizarding laws because they are older and more thought over, herby I, Tom Marvolo Riddle, name you, Irma Lily Potter, to Eltanin Merope Riddle, thus adopting you as my own child'

A golden green light flashed around the three ocupants of the room, Gronick stood up

'I, Gronick son of Grintack, witness and Gringtons Goblin, confirm that adopting Irma Lily Potter, now Eltanin Merope Riddle, is Legal and thus all Official papers considering Irma Lily Potter have changed to Eltanin Merope Riddle daugther of Tom Marvolo Riddle, Heiress of the Riddle fortune and everything of Gryffindors vauld' Gronick said, his eyes ligning up in pleasure

A silver light joined in and then as sudenly as it had come, they disapeard

'It was a true pleasure doing that, I never thought that that would still work under the new wizarding law, but Tom, if I remember corectly, aren't you Slytherins Heir?' Gronick looked curious to Tom, smiled

'yes, Gronick, you are corect, I am Salazar Slytherins heir' Gronick nodded at Tom anser

'I sould go now, or they will miss me at Gringtons and then they will ask me nasty questions, I supose that you do not wish this to leak out, or do you?' he said with a playfull smile.

Both Tom and Gronick left the room, Irma, or better to say Eltanin, could hear the two talking near the door, she looked out of the window and saw Gronick disapear, Eltanin smiled with pleasure

* * *

At Hogwards:

* * *

Minerva was looking to the studend list for the studends that would go to Hogwards in four years, she found herself looking at the name of Irma Lily Potter, she gave a small sight as she looked at it, her parends had been wrong, aperandly, she wasn't a Squib at all, and now she had run away, she was snaped out of her thoughts when the name sudenly removed itself, quicly she stood up and huried to Dumbeldore's office

'Albus' she exclaimed once she got in 'I was looking at this list of studends that wouldn't go to hogwards for about four years and just as I was looking at Irma's name it sudenly vanished from the list' she showed the parchment to Dumbeldore, the old mad sudenly looked his age

As he went over the list of names he stoped at the name of Eltanin Merophe Riddle _no, that is inposible_ he thought to himself as he read on, to his dispair, Irma had vanished.

'This can only mean one thing Albus' Minerva said, she sat down in one of the chairs, she didn't have to voice what she thought, because she was sure that Dumbeldore was thinking the same

Irma Lily Potter was dead

she watched Albus as he wrote a letter, she watched as he send it away, she was holding with difeculty back tears

* * *

Four years later, Minerva was sitting behind her desk, writing out the letters of the new Hogward studends when her eye fell on the name Riddle, she knew that name, it had belonged to Tom Riddle, but that couldn't be posible, it just couldn't, Eltanin Riddle, it sounded to familiar, far to familiar.

Afther she finished sending the letters she walked up to Dumbeldore, wanting to inquire about 'Riddle'

She only knocked once on the door when the headmaster answerd, she steped inside, looking into Albu's twinkling eyes

'Lemon Drop' Albus asked

Minerva shook her head and sat down oposide Dumbeldore

'I'm here to inquire about the family of a sertain studend, and I'm sure that you know about them' she said, imididedly saying her intentions, 'one studend names Eltanin Riddle'

Albus sudendly looked a bit more grave 'I remember that name, one Tom Marvolo Riddle, I taught him transfiguration, he was a briliand studend, when I had become headmaster he wished the Defence Against the Dark Arts job' he said, his voice was nutrall 'later on he turned into Voldemort'

Minerva gasped 'you meen that Eltanin Riddle is a decendance of Tom Riddle?' she said, her voice showed clear shock 'dear me, I think that we will have to keep a close eye on her then'

Albus nodded and walked towards the hearth, he summoned someone

just a few momends later Snape apeared in the fire, he didn't look his cold usual self

'you called me Dumbeldore?' he asked, his tone was cold, but not at icy as usual, he looked somewhat distracted

'Yes, I did, Severus' Albus anserd, gesturing for him to take a seat as he sat down himself 'Minerva just notified me of a suspicious studend that will be atending school, one named Eltanin Riddle'

Severus head shot up at the mention of _Riddle_ 'what' he managed to say, hiding with difeculty his shock 'Riddle, you don't mean a descendant of the Dark Lord' his pale face, if posible, had gone even more white

'I am afraid that I am' Albus said his tone was grief 'you, both, will have to keep a close watch on her for the folowing term'

'wait, if she is going to hogwarts now that meens that she is eleven, so, when the Dark Lord fell she must have been only two years old' Severus said 'Minerva, where was the letter adressed?'

'it was adressed to the Green Room, Riddle Manor in Coderics Hollow' Minerva responded imidedly, sudenly thinking better of what she had just said

Snape's face compleatly paled 'shal I investigate?' he said his voice steady something in his eyes said that he wanted to go

'if you wish to, I won't hold you back' Albus said, Severus imidiedly stood up and flooed back to his office

From there he left to the casle boundary's, so that he would be able to apparate

With a soft pop he apparated to Riddle Manor, he didn't notice that he had alerted a small girl that was looking from her bedroom window and quicky hurried downstairs

he had just nocked on the door when he heard shouts from inside

'NO, Father, I'll get it, I know who it is' a girls voice said, her voice shaking slightly

'Eltanin, do as I say, go back to your room at once' a loud man's voice said, demanding

'I, heir of the Riddle manor, comand you not to leave this room without my expess premition' the girls voice said, the tone had suddenly changed to something more oficial and formal

'I should never have learned you the goblin laws' a dry cucle said

Severus heared a door close loudly and then light footsteps, the door opend to reveal a small girl, to small for her age, with long black hair and hazel-Green eyes, that reminded him from Lily and James

'Sir, how can I help you?' she asked, her voice was sweet

'I wish to speek to your father' Severus anserd harshly

'If that is your last wish, that let it be' Eltanin ansed darkly, letting Severus enter, she closed the door wandlessly and led him into the library

'Eltanin, Eltanin, Eltanin' a man said who was sitting near the fire in a chair with the back to the door 'I knew that he would ask to talk to me, there is still so mutch to learn' the man cucled softly

'Father, one Severus Snape, Potions master and Defece against the Dark arts teacher from Hogwards wishes to speek to you, sir' Eltanin responded stifly, gesturing for Severus to take a seat near Tom

'Ah, Severus, we meet again, long years it have been, long years' Severus's face paled even further

'Master?' he said, his voice questioning

Tom cucled dryly 'not anymore, Severus, not anymore'


	12. Chapter 12: Lord with many Names

* * *

I'm almost sixteen, swalowed in greif of my godfathers Death, I have acepted it that it wasn't my fault, but I don't care anymore.

I'm going to make him proud of me, I'll honor his memory

Althought, not as Harry Potter, boy who lived, perfect Gryffindor.

I know more about myself than anyone else, I have lived for so long behind a perfect mask of a naive idiotic Gryffindor, Thick headed and arogant

My true self if hidden, I still have to find a fitting name for myself otherwise they will dispise me for who I truely am, the old coot, Whitbeard or also known as Dumbeldore, the bumblebee of the school, is alwais trying to manipulate me, although he doesn't know that I'm playing into his hands.

I distroyed his office on purpose, to break the devices monutoring me and those that are holing back my true power.

I know that there are huge blocks on me, most of them are blocking my full potential, but others are blocking my groth and inherited traits, like my shifter ability's, Beast speach, Legimency, Occlumency, Wandless magic, speachless magic, Metamorphmagus and the power of pure will.

As soon as I got home I sent Hedwig on a mision, well, actualy I sent her with an order to Flurish and Blott's for some books on several subjects like, Athirmacy, Runes, Bonding rituals, Wizarding Etiquette, DADA and about all sorts of Magical creatures.

She had returned the next day together with an Owl carying a pagage.

It where my books, since then I have been studing, Runes aren't so difecult, actualy they are quite easy.

To be compleatly honest with myself, I'm quite bright, the sorting hat had wanted to put me in Slytherin, then Ravenclaw but I had insisted on Gryffindor, and thus that I became.

The Casle of Hogwarts knew me for what I was, it understood me and revealed its secrets to me, I know every room in Hogwarts, every staircase, every pasage.

I know where Gryffindors study is, it is acesable directly below the gryffindor common room, Coderic Gryffinodr was the last one to have entered there, he had sealed it off compleatly

I know there Ravenclaw's Private Library is, it is in the heart of Hogwarts, far below the Ravenclaw tower, it is filled with Books about the Dark Arts, Rowena was the Evil one, not Salazar, she was the last to have been there

I know where Hufflepuff's labratory and storage room is, it is below the lake, next to the Slytherin Common room, Helga was the last to have been there, it is filled with potion ingredients that are extreamly rare and reven thought to be extinct, there are also books on Herbology, Potions and Magical Creatures, none of the things delved into the Dark side.

I know there Slytherins personal chambers and his Secret lair are, they are hidden far beneath the school and below the Forest, Salazar put there speciments off all tipe's of creatures, and way's to train them, or let them grow faster, there where also many many books, about Magical creatures and their habits, Salazar was the last one to be in his personal chambers, I was the last one to be in his sectret lair, where I had killed the basilisk.

The room of requirement is able to be claimed, no one had done it yet for no one knew how, I know how to claim it, but I hadn't come arount it yet.

tonight I'll go to Gringotts to find out of what family's I'll the Heir, I know that I'm heir to more than only the Potters.

I'm curenly looking out of the window, being bored and morphing my face to look like an older version of myself.

It is quite usefull to be a Shifter and a Metamophmagus togheter, I can shift into any animal I wish and then change my apearance as I like, I can even mix diferent aspects of animals togheter to create my own.

I'm still trying to find out wich one of my powers is the suposed power that the Dark Lord knows not.

I staind up and strech myself and I open my bedroom door and make my way towards the bathroom, thinking about who'm I'll become, finaly I make my desision, just as I stop infrond of the miror

I start to morph into a slightly smaller person, alhought looking a few years older, I hide my scar utterly and compleatly, my skin becomes whiter and my hair becomes elbow lenght, silk like and pure black, my eyes become as dark green with a black fire dancing in them, my fingers become longer and thinner, in general I become thinner but not scrawney, no, thin but powerfull.

With satisfaction I look into the mirror, I staind in casual robes that I charmed on school for muggles to look like muggle clothes to their taste.

I cucled softly as I make my way outside and walk a good few blocks away, far away from my home, so that no one would make the conection with me and my dearest home.

As I summon the knightbus a name pops up into my head Astus, it is that name that I give to the condoctur as I pay for my trip to the leaky cauldron.

It isn't mutch later that I finaly arive there, Imidedly I walk swiftly thought the leaky cauldron to Gringott's.

There are very few people in the bank, it is still not closing time, I walk up to the nearest goblin and speak in Gobeldygook _"I wish to claim that what has been ilegaly held back from me, my inheritance"_

The goblin lookes up at me, seminly shocked, but he still reply's _"and what, pray tell, is your inherinance?"_ It is a goblin way of seing if the person in question knows about goblin rituals

_"My inheritace shall be veryfied in a blood ritual, a ritual that acording to the Goblin Law all Heirs should be able to take, I'm the last of my family so heir I shall be"_ The goblin looked sharply up at me, I know that he is testing the magic around me, finaly he noded and beconed for me to come.

He leads me into a sircular room, the walls where encarved with ancestall runes, in the midle of the room stood a pilar, engraved with small snakes, on the pilar sood a stone basin, within it was a silvery potion.

The goblin handed me a knife with a emerald stone in the hilt, knowing what to do I picked in my index finger and started chanting in Elder Elvish _**"Last of my line**_**" **I letted a drop fall in the basin _"__**Born to be Heir**_" an other drop fell _"__**Tell me the family's**__"_ I added two drops _"__**that shall be mine**__"_ the tiny woond healed and I placed both hands on the side of the basin _"__**Show me the names of the elder family's, Show me the names that have been hidden from me, and make me the heir to the family's that will emerge**__"_ I steped away from the basin and a strong wind came, wirling around me and the basin, I closed my eyes and inhailed deaply, with a voice that was not mine I stated the family names of which I had become the Head of.

_"Sorensen_

_Slytherin_

_Owen_

_Potter_

_Gryffindor_

_Black_

_Hufflepuff_

_Lachian_

_Draconis_

_Ravenclaw"_

Each name apeared with fiery letters around me, the goblin stood there, wide eyed

The potion that had mixed with my blood changed into ten rings, each one had the family crest of the family that it represented.

I picked the up from the basin, as they toutched each ohter the merged with each ohter, now there was only one ring left, looking exeacly like the ring of Sorensen, I put it on my left hand ring finger and I smiled to the goblin

_"let us oversee my asets, shall we?"_ my tone was positively gleefull and the goblin nodded mutely, leading me towards an office, he knocked softly.

There was a harsh 'come in' and the goblin entered, I folowed.

_"Gripfast, what brings you here at this hour"_ the tone of the elder goblin replyed

_"the Head of the Sorensen has been found, Elder, as well as the Head of Draconis"_ was the reply of the goblin named Gripfast, the Elder goblin perked up at this.

"And they happend to be the same person" I said, steping from the shadows "me" The Elder goblin quicly usherd Gripfast from the office and offerd me a seat, I sat down as the Elder Goblin sat down oposite me

"It is an honor to meet you, my Lordship" at my confused look he elaborated "Lord Sorensen trusted his gold and precious objects in the care of a Goblin, He alowed the goblin to use his money to make profit, the profet was invested into a bank, Gringott's, Lord Sorensen had the first vauld, and still, the fifty procent of the Profet that Gringott's makes is directed into Lord Sorensen's vauld, if a Goblin Dies, without naming a heir, or without a will, the belongings of said goblin are directed into Lord Sorensen's vauld"

It was quite a lot to prosess, I was a bilionaire, no, ever richer, I was the ritchest Wizard on the globe, or more "How about my other nine Houses of wich I am head?" the Elder goblin looked up, quite shocked at the relevation

"Nine other family's? that is a record Lord Sorensen Draconis, tell me, what are those others?"

"Well, Sorensen and Draconis you know of, Potter, Black, Ravenclaw, Owen, Slytherin, Hufflepuff, Gryffindor and Lachian" Just as I said those family names the ring on my left hand ring finger changed into the respective houses, I was shocked but I hid it well

"That is quite a lot, and not to mention, the more richer family's" He picked up a stack of papers and looked them though

"I trust the Goblins with my gold, and I trust them to invest well" I stated flatly, the Elder goblin looked suprised up

"It would be an honor to take care of your posesions, I personaly shall overlook them" the Elder goblin stated "I am Elder Silverclaw, a goblin in the launge should be glad to escort you to your vaulds"

"Thank you Elder Silverclaw, I invoke the Goblin Laws to be no longer seen as child" a silver glow started to emit from my rings

"So be it" with those tree words, spoken by a Goblin Elder, member of the Higher counsil, a small orb in the ministly inploded, and the name Harry Potter was moved to the adult section of the lists.

Harry Potter, Lord Potter was no longer a child, by Goblin and Wizarding law, he was an adult and Head to ten family's, sole member of all ten.

As I walked out of the office a Goblin, named Griphook, waited for me, he was holding a small black box

"Lord Sorensen- Draconis- Lachian- Slytherin- Ravenclaw- Gryffindor- Owen- Hufflepuff- Black- Potter, here are they key's to your many vaulds, wich one do you wish to visit?" Griphook said, handing the black box to me

"Griphook, I wich to visit the vauld of Draconis, for the others I shall return an other time" I said curtly, Griphook was for a brief momend suprised but then led me to my vauld.

after a long ride we reached the vauld number six, I placed my palm on the vauld door and it opend, without making a sound, I entered, not realy caring if the goblin folowed.

There where two rooms, well, sort of, the first room, the one that I was staiding in had pilles and pilles of gold, galeons, Sickles and knuts, also there whas dragonhide armor and charmed clothes.

The second section was filled with eggs and plants under a stasis charm, I walked back to the first chamber and picked up a charmed bagg, filling it with with galeons I left again.


	13. Chapter 13: Lylaika Riddle

* * *

I'm not the way my Father believes me to be, no, I'm actualy quite like him, though he doesn't know that yet.

My Father thinks that I'm an eccentric girl, he beleives that all the magic I know is Light.

Though that may be mainly my own doing, for I enjoy wearing Jewellery like bracelets, belt decorations, necleses, earrings, bangles... heck, I even have a diadem set with brightly coloured gems; also, I the robes that I wear are never in dark colours, alway's bright and happy coulours.

When I have to hide in the shadows, I spell them black, that is more efficient than changing robes.

Now you are ofcourse curious as to who'm I am.

I am Lylaica Erinys Riddle, daughter of the Dark Lord Voldemort.

And this... is my story

* * *

Tom Marvolo Riddle, more widely known as Lord Voldemort, stood infront of the crib, smiling at the small child soundly sleeping inside it.

A small noise behind him, startled him, he turned around swiftly, locking his ruby red eyes with shining green ones, in anger he raised his wand, pointing it at the womans chest.

"You thought that you could keep my daughter from me" he snarled, narrowing his eyes in anger.

The woman held back her tears with difeculty "I didn't mean to" she said, desperately "please, Tom, I didn't mean to"

Tom snarled in anger, but lowered his wand "then why did you?" he hissed.

"Dumbledore convinced me" she said, a quiver in her voice "I regret it, honestly I do" she cast her eyes down.

A cry sounded from the crib, Tom gently picked the child up, leveling his wand once more to the woman.

"Crucio" he said with a snarl, he held it for a short moment before he folowed it with a stunning curse.

With that he left the house, leaving Lilly behind him, though unconcious.

It was like that that the Order and the Aurors found the house.


	14. Chapter 14: Nagendra Astus Draconis

Harry Potter, a sixteen year old boy with messy black hair and briliand green eyes, was leaning with his head against the bars.

He had been captured by Malfoy sr. with the help of Lestainge couple and one man named Avery or something similar, yesterday.

Curenly he was awaiting the arival of the most Feared Dark Lord of present time.

He thought again about two day's ago

_**

* * *

Flashback:**_

_**Harry sat on his bed in Prevet Drive number four, in the smallest bedroom on his 'bed' he was holding a letter from his mother in his hands, the parchment looked darker than normal parchment, the ink was bloodred, but not blood.**_

_Dearest son of mine_

_If this letter arives on your sixteenth birhtday it meens that I'm dead and I'm not able to tell you the truth about your parentage._

_you see, I'm not an Evans, and your father was not a Potter, let me explain and don't throw away this letter yet, please listen to what I'm going to tell you._

_I was never maried to James Potter, In fact I hated him with all my heart, but I had to to hide my true Identety._

_I'm, or better say was, the Heir of the Noble Draconis line, a wizarding line of pure dark wizards and witches._

_Yes, son of mine, I never worked for the light, I was almost as Dark as the Dark Lord himself, seing that you are my Heir you inheret my title, yes, both genders can get the title of Lord or Lady Draconis._

_I atacced to this letter the Draconis ring and the necless of inheritance, it will activate all your dormat powers and distroy any block's you might have on you, for I expect Dumbeldore to place blocks on you._

_on the third day from your sixteenth birhtday your glamours will drop and you will look like your true self._

_your father is the Dark Lord, you may be curious for most likely Dumbeldore told you that we where killed by Voldemort aka Tom Marvolo Riddle, my only and true love, he was the one that told me to go into hiding from Dumbeldore by apearing light and 'marry' Potter._

_What they didn't know was that I was bearing a child, well, Lord Voldemort knew but only him, I confunded Potter into thinking that it was his child._

_As soon as you put the necless around your neck your true personality should emerge, I'm sorry for supressing it, but you neded to be as bigoted and arogant as your 'father' not to arise suspision._

_Dumbledore told us that Voldemort was after us but I know better, He himself is after us and he wants to frame my Tom._

_Your name is not Harry James Potter, son of mine, but you are Nagendra Astus Neco Draconis, I have named you after me for no light family's know of the Draconis line, including Dumbeldore._

_Good luck, my son_

_Your mother, Lilith Vakra Amara Draconis_

_**Harry cuicly searched for the necless and the ring, when he found them he put the Merill ring with a bloodred stone on his left ringfinger and the darksilver necless with a pure black oval stone around his neck, imidedly he found himself waking up from a daze, looking again at the letter he felt a true smirk form on his lips.**_

_**end of backflash

* * *

**_

Harry looked at the pure black stone and folded his right hand around it, his left ringfinger was tapping slightly with the ring on the bars, it made a soft 'cling' each time the metal met metal.

He let a smirk form on his lips, his eyes flashed black for a momend, if one would have seen it he, or she, would have passed it off as imagenation.

A death eater made his way down, towards his cell, he glanched up once, and knew imidedly that it was Snape, his _beloved_ potions proffesor

"Potter" he sneered, althought he glanced around once "don't expect me to do acrobatics to get you out"

"I would be highly astonished if you would, _Proffesor_, for your information, and posibly your life, one certain Dark Lord knows of your actions in the past, and it would not suprise me if you would not survive the next meeting" His voice was calm, and it suprised the Potions master, not that he showed it "you better leave now, if you value your life" he said, almost absentmindely, and Severus Snape, Potions Master and Proffesor, left Harry Potter, saviour of the wizarding world, alone.

Barely had Snape left when The Dark Lord walked down the steps of the dungeon, his cloak bilowed macificently behind him.

Harry could feel slight changes in him, he had grown a bit, his hair had become a tiny little bit longer and softer; and his eyes where a darker green, the change was barely noticable.

I didn't look him straight into the eye, hey, anyone with a bit of selfpreservation would not look him into the eye, elpesialy if their Occlumency skills are almost non-existent.

"What a suprise, Potter" there was a small snort from Harry, but Voldemort didn't pay atention to it "I'm happy that you could join us here" there was a short cucle from a Death Eater that stood behind Voldemort

"But ofcouse, My Lord, it is indeed a true Pleasure to be alowed in your prencense, Mother would have been simply _estatic_ if she got word that I was here, to what owe I you this pleasure, My Lord?" there wasn't a drop of sarcasm in Harry's words, and Voldemort had noticed it.

"What happend to Gryffindors-Golden-Boy?" he asked, his tone slightly mocking

"You meen The-Boy-Who-Lived? the Lights last chance? Dumbeldore's pupet?" Harry snorted this time loudly "Harry James Potter never existed, My lord, My dear mother would never have been so foolish to marry the Gryffindor idiot" he still didn't look up, but he knew that his face had become thinner and he was a tad whiter, what he could see was that his fingers had become longer and more elegant.

"Then, If not Potter, who are you?" Voldemorts tone was cold but Harry could hear a tint of curiosity in it.

"Lord Nagendra Astus Neco Draconis, at your service, my Lord" _and father_ he finished in his head, he stood up straight his hands fell by his side and he looked the Dark Lord right into his eyes.

The Dark Lord narowed his eyes "prove it" he spat, barely beleiving that this... this young man, was, could be, his son, or at least the heir of Draconis, he knew that his _wife_ had been a Draconis, Lady Draconis.

Harry... erm I meen, Nagendra held up his left hand and showed the ring of Lord Draconis, with his right hand he took the neckless from under his tatred clothes, into view, he was iching to call the man before him _father_ but that could be his death.

The Dark Lord swept away, with a thoughtfull expresion, the Death Eater that had stood behind him folowed.

* * *

The Day had passed slowly, now he was compleatly changed, James Potter had disapeared, Nagendra had resurfaced, his hair was yet black, sligtly curly and as soft as silk; his face was thinner and a tint whiter; his normaly briliand green eyes where now darker geen, he was taller and thinner, his eyesight had corected himself, if posible, he saw even sharper than before; his fingers where long and elegant, bordering spiderlike, his posture was thinner but not in a malnourished way.

Curenly he was sitting in a corner of the cell, stairing off into nothing, his scar had disapeared seing that it had been a fluke.

It was like that that The Dark Lord saw him somewhere around noon, he took a momend to take in the boy's apearance, he had his eyes closed and his glasses where lying carelessly on the ground a few feet away from him.

"My Lord" the voice of the boy held suprise as he stood quicly up "wat an Honor" it was then that the Dark Lord saw his eyes, they where emty and held no emotions, they where dark green.

"I beleve you" he said simply, the boy's eyes lit up "but you will have to prove yourself to me" to his suprise the boy's eyes didn't dimm, the fiery light stayed where it was, with a flick of his hand the cell door clicked open and the boy exited, folowing the dark Lord a few steps just a few feet away.

"When you have killed Severus Snape I shall acnolage you as my son, if not then you will be sorry" he hissed handing back the wand to Har- Nagendra

In one swift movement he casted a heavy glamour charm, he now looked exeacly like Harry Potter, taking his glasses out of his pocket he charmed them into normal glass and put them on

"Severus Snape sall not be alive by the end of the week" and with that he vanished from sight, reapearing in a forest he cast several, rather painfull, cursess on himself, weakening himself, swiftly he aparated to the gates of Hogwarts, he letted pain and fear flood his senses as he stumbled thought the gates towards the casle.

It was evening and the Proffesors that stayed in the summer in Hogwarts where sitting at a table in the great hall, the normal talbes where pushed aside and a round table stood in the middle, nearly all the Proffesors where there, minus the DADA teacher.

As they where chatting with each other the doors to the Entrance hall burst open, the teachers looked up just in time to see Harry Potter fall down on the hard stones, quicly they rushed towards him, Dumbeldore placed him on a strecher and levidated him to the Hospital wing where Madam Pomephrey was already waiting with potions and her wand in the ready.

Severus Snape had mixed fealings, one of them was dread, he had, as potter had said, not answered the last sumoning, but something in him was saying that he would not survive for the rest of the week.

Little did he know that he should have acted on his feelings and left the casle as soon as Potter had returned.

Popy was brusling around, cancling spells, pouring potions down Harry's throat, casting healing spells.

Albus just stood there, there wasn't a trace of a twinkle in his eyes, he looked, with pitty filled eyes, on the prone form of Harry Potter that was lying on bed number nine, his usual bed.

It was two day's later that the boy awoke, imidedly Popy burshed thought her office door, and Albus, together with Minerva, calmly walked into the hospital wing, his eyes fell on the shivering boy.

"It was _him_ again, _he_ and that _traitor_" Harry was rambling, his eyes where filled with fear, that is, untill he saw Albus Dumbeldore, his eyes sudenly filled with warmth.

"Proffesor, _he_ is sending Death Eaters to kill Snape, _he _is sending Avery and Malfoy next week" Harry started to shiver again and closed his eyes, smirking to himself in the meentime, proud of his act.

It was not untill the next day that Harry was alowed to wander around again in Hogwarts, Dumbeldore said that tomorow he would be sent back to the Dursley's for today Albus would go on an erand, Snape would keep an eye on him, mutch to Harry's enjoyment and Snapes disapointment.

It was around noon, He and Snape where the only two people in the casle, that would remain like that for two hours minimum, that left Harry enough time to do his erand.

"Proffesor?" he said in a small voice, he let fear leak thought, in his right hand he was holding his wand, loosly and his eyes where betraying him, for they where emotion less.

Severus Snape turned around, to snap at the idiot boy, but found himself stairing into emotionless dark green eyes, the door of his office closed with a 'click'

"The Dark Lord is displeased with you, did you know?" he cucled darkly and raised his wand "Avada Kedavrada" he wispered.

Severus snape could only stand there in shock as the green light sped towards him, it inpacted in his chest.

Swiftly Harry removed all evidence that that even the killing curse had been casted, he removed every sign of him from the office and all the way to the Hospital wing, then he walked, thought the shadows and with cloaked magic, away from the casle and its grounds.

* * *

Voldemort was imidely alerted when Severus Snape died, swiftly he gathers his trusted, the ones that he truely trusted, not those who sought his title.

He aparaited to the gates of Hogwarts just in time to see Nagendra walk towards him, there was a strainge fire in his eyes, he bowed to Voldemort with an evil grin.

"Have I proven my worth, my Lord?" he asked with a glint in his eyes.


	15. Chapter 15: Vampire

Harry sighted and leaned against the bars of the dungeon cell he was sitting in, he had let Mr. Malfoy capture him the night before, though he knew this was not below Malfoy Manor, no, this cell was somewhere else, where? he had no Idea.

Today the Dark Lord would come the see him, as Mr. Malfoy had told him haughtingly, his eyes flickered up as he saw someone come down the stairs, with one glance he saw who it was, Severus Snape.

"Potter" said person said "The Order will come for you"

"No" Harry said, an evil grin passing over his face, Snape stoped and looked at him, with one swift motion Harry pulled Snape closer to the bars, sharp nails digging into the latters arm, he pulled Snape with his back against the bars "It is I who will be coming for the order" he whispered into Snape's ear, he smiled, reveling two glittering fangs, though Snape could not see them.

Snape gasped for air as he felt two fangs puncture his neck, Potters hands where holding him tight in an iron grip.

"Potter"

the name was not shouted, though it went though flesh and bone, Harry looked up, letting go of the unconsionous Professor.

It was Voldemort.

the Dark Lords wand was directed at him, yew with phoenix feather core, "I will not alow you to eat my loyal death eaters" he hissed, treatingly

"I wouldn't dare to eat those who are loyal to you, My Lord" Harry said grinning, his fangs flashing in the torch light, "Severus is hardly loyal, he was only here to inform me that the order would be comimg


	16. Chapter 16: Prophecy Power

Harry Potter, the Boy who lived sat in his room on Privet drive, he had just gotten back from his fifth year on Hogwarts, and the fiasco.

But it had been worth it, he knew the full prophesy now, althought he hadn't any Idea what to do with it, but the main thing was that he had managed to distroy the siver devices that monitored his wards and if he curendly was at his home.

Dumbeldore hadn't seen the magic that had come free, neither had he seen that several parts sudenly vanished, like a oval shaped black stone, as big as a thumbnail.

Harry took out the small stone and looked at it carefully, thought there wasn't mutch to see.

His thoughts wandered towards the ministry, he thought about the veil, not about his godfather, he didn't care, it hadn't heen his falt, it had been the m.. his godfahters falt

sudenly a heavy force hit him, it rendered him unconsinous.

Four hours later he awoke, it was dark outside, the sun had just set.

Silenly Harry got up and streched, looking into the reflection of the window, he saw that his hair had grown, and, as he felt it, it was as soft as silk, it behaved like solified water, it reached till halfway to his elbows.

Softly he opend his door and walked towards the bathroom, and looked into the mirror, he looked still exeacly the same, althought his eyes where a darker green, he closed them for a momend, thinking about his briliand green eyes, as he opend them, they where briliand green.

It hit him full foce, he was a Metamorphmagus, he could change at will, quicly he went back to his room and pried open a lose floorboard in the corner, below it was a compleate drawing set, softly he took it out and placed his old hobby on his desk, picking up a pencill and his drawing block.

When he was still at elementery school he had been obsessed with drawing faces, usualy of the childeren in the class, but also imaginary faces.

He knew that after five years of not drawing would disintigrade his skills, but sill, he was a natural, at least, that is what his art teacher had said.

And so he started in drawing an alter ego for himself, starting off roughtly and ending with the finer touches.

It was hardly a week later that Harry had finished the drawing.

Curenly he was staiding infornd of a mirror in plain robes, bit by bit he started to change his apearance.

His hair became darker, if that was posible, and he made it elbow lenght, it was soft as silk and it almost flowed if he moved his head, his scar faded till a thin line of white and he made his skin a bit whiter than normal, his eyes became dark green and semingly emty, devoid of life, he altered his sight, now he could see without glasses, his nose became a bit smaller and pointier, high chiekbones gave him a smaller face, he became slightly smaller so that he fitted his robes again, thought he was as tall as a fourteen year old, he looked like someone of seventeen.

_Harry Potter, the boy who lived, disapeared into the night_


	17. Chapter 17: The one with Power

_

* * *

The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches_

_Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies_

_With eyes of Nature, fresh and peaceful, intending no harm to anyone_

_With the hair of water, wild and untamed, so selfless and fair_

_Born with a power than no one can match, a power that time will strengthen_

_Born with a heart of gold, forgiving and trusting, a silver soul, loving those who love_

_Equal to the Dark Lord from birth, but with a power that he knows not_

_Neither can live on when all the others have died around them_

_For neither of them knows how empty the world is without friends or family_

_

* * *

_

Eltanin opened her little eyes, she was just a few hours old, her hazel-green eyes looked up, seeing only a colorful blur

She heard soft breathing next to her, it was herone year old brother, he was sitting directly next to her crib.

Eltanin's brother, Harry, had brilliant green eyes.

Eltanin listened to the soft sounds of talking men, not aware anything around her.

Harry was born on the day that the seventh month died, Eltanin was born as the fourth month died.

Someone in the room stood up, and said something before leaving, Eltanin listed carefully.

The Person returned and sat down again, mumbling roughly to someone else, the other person laughed, it was a funny laugh

They all thought that Harry would have the same hair as James, his hair was untamable and wild, they expected Eltanin to have the hair of Lily.

Eltanin still looked around, her tiny little mind was taking in her surroundings, and she was trying to understand the words that the others said

Eltanin, was still silent, she didn't make any noise, not waning to wake up her older brother

Eltanin was moving her fingers, softly touching Harry

Harry awoke, his brilliant green eyes looked at her, he made a soft noise, James hurried to their bed and loked to Eltanin with a smile

James cuddled Eltanin in his arms, Sirius was standing next to him, cooing playfully to her

Eltanin looked at them with her big hazel-green eyes, she made a small noise to indicate that she didn't like it.

Remus walked over to them and took the little girl telling her soft words as he walked slowly

He was rewarded by a happy smile, unlike James and Sirius.

Eltanin was happy, as happy as a newborn child can be

Harry had fallen asleep again, unlike Eltanin.

She was observing Remus, she liked him as he talked softly, he didn't make his voice weird like James did as he tried to please Harry.

There was something about Remus that made her silend, she knew that he had a painfull secret that very few knew

* * *

Eltanin's eyes snaped open, it was to silend in the house, she looked to her elder brother, he was still sleeping peacefully.

she sudenly heard a loud bang coming from below

The frond door had been blasted apart, Lily and James wheren't home

The man walked up the stairs, his cold cruel eyes flashing around untill they fell on a door, Harry's and Eltanin's door.

He opend the door and steped inside, walking over to the two childeren

'now, who shall I kill first?' he asked, his tone was cold, Harry awoke and started crying

Without knowing Eltanin had created a invisible shield around both of them, it drained her powers slightly

Voldemort shot the killing curse at Harry, but it rebounded on Eltanin's shield, and hit Voldemort full in his chest.

He tuned into dust as a spirit, his soul, escaped the house and fled.

Eltanin was thown unconsinous and the shield falterd.

Voldemorts Power manifested itself in Eltanin, and some of his magic hit Harry on his forehead, creating a lighnig bold chaped scar.

Harry started crying because his head hurt.

Only minutes later Lily and James had arived, together with Dumbledore, they had found a crying Harry with a cursed scar and a sleeping Eltanin without even a scratch.

Dumbledore had named Harry the child-that-lived and Eltanin became his-younger-sister, doomed to live in Harry's shadows.

* * *

Two years had passed and Harry had become a spoiled child, Eltanin was a silend child, she knew more than she was suposed to know and she didn't brag about it, she let it be as it was.

Harry's present pile was every year bigger, he had presents from their parends, friends, family and admirers

Eltanin's present pile semed to be every year smaller, but she didn't care, she liked it that way.

A Day before Harry's birthday the ground sudenly started to shake, a cold draft seemed to come out of the earth, it went around the Potter Manor, and it found its way slowly inside, thought open window's and doors, the cold crept its way upstairs and seeped through Eltanin's door, there it settled down inside Eltanin.

It was the magic of mother earth, it was the knowlage of all magic known on earth.

The magic added itself in Eltanins core, the knowlage found its way inside her brain, setteling down in her already briliand young mind.

Eltanin stood up from her desk, where she had been reading an particular intresting book, and headed downstairs.

She could feel the magic around the house, she could almost see the wards protecting them.

As she walked into the kitchen she saw her mother, there was a magical aura around her, Eltanin could see it faintly.

Lily didn't notice her, for Eltanin walked as soft as a ghost and as quick as a shadow.

The next moring Eltanin awoke early, way to early it was still dark, but she didn't care, quicly she dressed and walked downstairs, it was so emty, no one was there, the house was sleeping.

She walked outside, it was blisfully dark, and started dancing

Not just dancing this was Shadow Dancing, it was a powerfull dance, and a fully trained Shadow Dancer could handle a sword while dancing, if done corectly only the shining of the blade could be seen.

Shadow Dancers had seized existing a long time ago, around the time that muggles started counting their years, Shadow Dancers had been powerfull back then, they could nick something even when everyone was looking at it.

The ministry had forbided the Shadow Dance, because they where the most efficient theives, even in the wizarding world, no charm could prevent a true Shadow Dancer from taking something.

Not even Gringotts was safe against a true Shadow Dancer.

A Shadow Dancer respected Goblins, they would only steel something for the time being, they alwais gave it back.

It was the unwritten code, the code that relied on their senses more than on their words or actions.

Seconds before the sun would come up she stoped and went back inside, the sense of time in a Shadow Dancer was acuate.

* * *

It was now Harry's eleventh birthday, they where both sitting at the kitchen table eating breakfast.

Harry was in a wierd mood today, he was waiting for his Hogwarts letter to tell him what books he needed this year.

Two Olw's swooped down though the already open window, they landed both on the table, nearly knocking over the lamonade stainding there.

Harry Imidiedly grabbed one of the two letters that was for him, while Lily took the other and gave it to Eltanin, with a raised eyebrow

Eltanin had been acepted into Hogwarts.

Out of joy Eltanin turned her glass of water into pumpin juse and she turned the red flowers on the table purple.

James watched Eltanin with a raised eyebrow, he was trying to remember what her first magic was, but he couldn't remember it, or was this her first magic? if that was so, then Eltanin would be a natural in transfiguration.

The tablecloth changed color every four minutes.

Lily looked at her daughter, she had never seen this before, joy wasn't such a strong emotion to create sutch wandless magic, unless...

No, she didn't want to think of that, instaid she turned to Harry, who was already again eating.

Eltanin was reading her letter thoughtly, not missing one single word, the letter read:

HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore  
(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)

Dear Mrs. Potter,

We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find the enclosed list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on 1 September, and you are kindly requested to send your reply before july 31 by Olw.

Minerva McGonagall, Deputy Headmistress

HOWGARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY

Uniform  
_First year students will require:_

Three sets of plain (black) robes

One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear

One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)

One winter cloak (black, silver fastenings)

Set Books  
_All students should have a copy of each of the following:_

The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) _by Miranda Goshawk_

A History of Magic _by Bathilda Bagshot_

Magical Theory _by Adalbert Waffling_

A Beginners' Guide to Transfiguration _by Emeric Switch_

One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi _by Phyllida Spore_

Magical Drafts and Potions _by Arsenius Jigger_

Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them _by Newt Scamander_

The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection _by Quentin Trimble_

Other Equipment

1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)

1 set glass or crystal phials

1 telescope

1 set brass scales

Students may also bring and owl, cat or toad

PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS

Eltanin smiled and folded the paper again, she putted it carefully next to her and stood up, looking directly into the eyes of James

James could have sworn that Eltanin's eyes where talking to him, the mesage given to him was loud and clear

_See, I am not a Squib_

She ran over to James and gave him a strangling hug

'hey, calm down' James said laughing, he had almost never seen her so happy, and that hurted him

for the rest of the morning James could swear that she was just walking on the stairs and then when he blinked she was stainding next to him, folowing his gaze to the stairs

'where are you looking at, Dady' she would usualy say, as if she hadn't just been there.

Around twelve Remus and Sirius arived, just in time for lunch, they where grinning as if they had planned it that way.

Eltanin watched them walk in from the staircase.

She was now a true Shadow Dancer, and with a well practiced jump, thought the shadows and landing soundlessly on the ground, she sudenly, for an outsider, stood next to Remus, she looked up at him with a smile, he looked down at her with suprise on his face.

'Hello Eltanin' he said, trying to cover up his astonishment

She looked him directly into the eyes, James and Lily hadn't told them that he was a werewolf

'Your eyes are special' she said holding him in place with her stare 'If I wouldn't know better than I would think that you where a Moonling' she mused

'What is a Moonling?' Remus asked, visibly unconfortable with her talking about his eyes

'A Moonling is a person that has special powers at a full or no moon' she said smiling, 'funny actualy that I only notice it now, what would link you even more to a moonling because they are good in hiding their powers' she cucled softly

'Like a werewolf?' Remus asked, dreading the anser

'let me think...' Eltanin said, frowning 'no, not realy, a werewolf can not control its powers, and therefore it will change only at a full moon' she said with a smile as she took his hand to pull him to the living room.

As she took Remu's hand she letted go of it imidiedly, suprised she looked up to Remus, locking with his yellowish eyes

'You _are_ a Moonling, but your powers are supressed' she wisperd before she walked into the living room.

Remus folowed her, he was conserned for some reason, but he couldn't quite figure out why, still thinking he sat down next to Sirius.

* * *

The next morning Sirius, Remus, James, Lily, Eltanin and Harry where on their way to Diagon alley though the Leaky Cauldron.

Imidiadly the place was swarming with people who wanted to catch a glimpse of the-boy-who-lived, the one that saved them from you-know-who

Remus guided Eltanin towards Diagon alley, apart from the group, James, Lily and Sirius would guide Harry.

'Lets first get the books' Eltanin said 'Moonling' she added with a smirk, since yesterday she just wouldn't stop calling Remus like that, as if it was a honorable title, it woried Remus slightly.

'Good idea' Remus said as they set off towards the bookshop

Not long later they set off towards Olivanders, just seconds afther Harry had gotten his own.

They enterd the little shop, Ollivanders was putting the wands back on their places.

As he putted the last wand on its rightfull spot he noticed Eltanin and Remus

'ahh, an other customer, miss..' he stoped and looked to Eltanin for a momend 'Potter'

Eltanin smiled softly 'Am I corect to asume that my brother was just here a few momends ago?' she asked her tone was kind and inocent

'yes, you are corect to asume that, your wand arm?'

Eltanin held out her right hand and a small silver mesuring tape started mesuring her, from the tips of her fingers to lenth from her hand to the ground.

Finaly Ollivander told the mesuring tape to stop, it fell on the ground

Afther only four wands Ollivander had found the corect wand for Eltanin

willow, 11 1/3, swishy and Unicorn hair, from a old and wise Unicorn

He bowed them out of his shop, and thanked them, Remus couldn't help but notice who cheap the wand had been, four galeons, usualy the wands costed seven or more galeons.

'I took my pocket money with me, can I go to the Owl emporium and buy myself an owl?' Eltanin asked inocently as she looked up to Remus

'well ofcourse, you can, but we still need to buy the other school suply's' he said warninly as they set off again.

The Owl emporium was small and dark, also quite noisy, the most noise seemed to come from a small owl that was hanging as near to the door as posible.

'Can I help you?' a voice from behind Eltanin came as she was looking to the little owl

'yes, how mutch is that little brown owl there?' Eltanin asked turning around to the woman that had just spoken

'I can't sell it for more than a sicle, the noisy animal, it has been upsetting every owl here sinse it came here a year ago, for one galeon you can get the cage with it and some owl treats' the woman said, her voice was a bit sour when she spoke of the little owl

'Then I'll rid you of her and return peace to your little shop' Eltanin said jokinly as she handed a galeon to the woman

Sudenly the little owl fell compleatly silend, the woman looked up in suprise as the owl only made soft happy noises

Not long later Remus and Eltanin found themselves in Madam Malkins robes for all ocations, with all the school suply's exept for the robes, and those where being taken care of.

As they exited Madam Malkins they bumped into Hagrid.

Remus started chatting with him, and neither of them noticed that Eltanin took a small pagage from Hagrids inner pocket and pocketed it, neither of them noticed that she replaced it with a emty pagage that looked just the same.

And neither of them noticed the look in Eltanins eyes.

* * *

Back at the Potter Manor Eltanin called Remus to her room

'Being a Moonling as some advantages' she said as she closed her bedroom door behind her, wandlessly she putted a silensing charm on it 'but first you will need to _unlock_ your abilety's, otherwise you will be just a mere werewolf' she smiled as she looked to Remus

She walked over to him and looked directly in his eyes, she letted soft tendrills of magic sweep though his mind, unlocking the moonling in him

'you will need to organise your thoughts at least one time a week, like occlumensy pratice, but less forced, you will need to recocnise the moonling that is in you, Remus, you will see that the transformation will be mutch easier when you are a true moonling' she smiled as she looked at his confusion

'how do you know about moonlings? they are just a myth' Remus said softly

'Remus, look inside yourself, there is mutch more power in you than you dare to acnolage, but do not tell your friends about it, they will not beleve you' she glanced at the door 'Sirius is looking for you, moonling' she said in a wisper and walked to the door and opening it, beconing Remus to come

'you are wise beond your years' Remus wisperd as he passed Eltanin

'so are you, moonling, only you still need to admit it to yourself' she mused and headed downstairs back into the living room, sudenly she was again the playfull child and played a game of hunt with Harry.

Eltanin started counting down the day's untill their departure from kings-cross.

Every day Eltanin would read a chapter from each book, trying to remember it thoughout the day, potions she liked most and then came transfiguration together with charms and then came Herbology acompanied with history of magic.

Every day she wrote down what she did

* * *

_31 day's to go_

Potions book first chapter read thoughly, I don't understaind my fahters hatred towards it.

* * *

_30 day's to go_

Transfiguration text skimmed though roughtly, I understaind why my father liked it, the theory is good.

* * *

_29 day's to go_

history of magic, first goblin war, read it before falling asleap, straingly enough it made me sleapy

* * *

_28 day's to go_

Potions book second chapter read just before dinner, I couldn't stop thinking about it as I ate

* * *

_27 day's to go_

Herbology book opend and read roughly, quite usefull for with potions, it is good to know about the magical plants

* * *

_26 day's to go_

An other practise outside before Dinner, Shadow Dancing, I'm getting better and better

* * *

_25 day's to go_

Potions text book finished, why is it so intresting! they should forbid it

* * *

_24 day's to go_

Played with Harry all day, I didn't use my Shadow powers

* * *

_23 day's to go_

Transfiguration text book halfway though, I wrote a imaginary essey

* * *

_22 day's to go_

Herbology Text halfway though, I'm thinkin of locking my trunk

* * *

_21 day's to go_

Moonling came today, he is a half now, and the thanked me, soon he can stop taking the wolfsbane potion

* * *

_20 day's to go_

Stayed up late for some practice, and some 'moon staring' I noticed that there where four stars in a triangle, I wonder

* * *

_19 day's to go_

Decided to call my little Owl Athena, it suits her..

* * *

_18 day's to go_

Sent a letter to moonling, asked him about Hogwarts

* * *

_17 day's to go_

Got a reply from moonling, wow, he wrote so mutch! I'll have to reply soon

* * *

_16 day's to go_

Read the Potions text book again, it is still intresting, will I ever find something not intresting?

* * *

_15 day's to go_

The Magical theory book it a bit boring, stoped halfway, I still need to have something new for Hogwarts! something that I don't know already.

* * *

_14 day's to go_

Tranfiguration text book is also finished, hmmm what will I read next?

* * *

_13 day's to go_

Didn't read anything today, did some Shadow practise, this time with a stick, soon I'll be up for a sword... if I can obtain one...

* * *

_12 day's to go_

Harry didn't let me read, had to play with him.. He didn't even OPEN his books!

* * *

_11 day's to go_

Athena didn't let me read today, so I wrote a letter to moonling asking how he is feeling

* * *

_10 day's to go_

Athena is so clever! she just astonishes me, she realy lives up into her latin name, she realy is the owl of Athens

* * *

_9 day's to go_

Only nine day's, I'm to exited to read... aldo, History of magic is rather intresting

* * *

_8 day's to go_

Halfway thought History, nice bedtime story's, if you don't count the small wars

* * *

_7 day's to go_

Gazing up the stars, mars was bright tonight... I wonder what it meens

* * *

_6 day's to go_

I saw a shooting star! but I didn't wish anything, that is just a stupid muggle beleve

* * *

_5 day's to go_

Harry was all giddely today, I didn't understaind why... was it because Venus was dim or because it is only five day's till we depart

* * *

_4 day's to go_

I finished all my school books, I'm starting to re-read them to pass my time

* * *

_3 day's to go_

Somehow I can't stop wondering in what house I will get, will it be Gryffindor, like my parends; Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff or even Slytherin?

* * *

_2 day's to go_

I'm a Parselmouth! just talked with a snake today, it was quite intresting and I learned loads of things from him, he was called Slivia...

* * *

_1 day to go_

tomorow we are leaving early, my trunk is packed and I said goodby to the snake I met yesterday, Sirius and Remus will also say us goodby, I'm so happy to go to Hogwarts! Harry has been telling me that I'll like it there, I remember last year, Harry had been so giddily!

* * *

Just as she wanted to board the Hogwarts express Remus gave her a small present

Eltanin looked to him and gave him a firm hug, the wisle sounded and quicly she boarded the Hogwarts express

Eltanin found an emty compartment in the Hogwarts express and pulled her trunk inside, she was happy that Remus had casted a feather light charm on it, so it was quite easy to put it on its place.

She waved to Remus, his eyes had become a bit silvery-yellow, he was now almost a full moonling, in a month he wouldn't need to use wolfsbane anymore, he looked so mutch more happy.

The train started to leave, first slowly and then faster and faster, Eltanin smiled.

She looked for a momend to the passing landscape, before she turned her attention to the present that Remus had given her.

When she had opend it she gasped, it was a golden necless.

The neckless had a snake, a lion, a bager and a eagle on it, in the middle there was an open spot, the snake was silver and green; the lion was gold and red; the bager was yellow and black; and the eagle was blue and bronze.

She took the little pagage that she had stolen from Hagid and opend it, she gaped at the stone that was hiddin inside it, her eyes where wide as she picked it up.

Without realy thinking she placed the small stone in the gap that the four animals formed.

The snake coiled half around it, the lion placed its claws around it, the eagle settled down under it and the bagger, like the lion, placed its paws on it.

Suddenly she heard a voice inside her head.

'my, my, finaly someone found out how to use us properly' the voice said, it had a soft hiss in its tone

'who are you?' Eltanin thought looking at the pendant that was now bearing the Filosophers stone

'let me introduse myself to you, I am a remainder of Salazar Slytherin' the voice said with a slight cucle

'I am the remainder of Helga Hufflepuf' a caring voice said inside Eltanin's head

'My name is Rowena Ravenclaw' a third voice said

'Coderic, are you going to introduse yourself or not?' the joking voice of Slytherin called out in her mind

'yes yes' a friendly voice said 'I am Coderic Gryffindor, it is a pleasure to meet you'

'the pleasure is all mine' Eltanin thought, maintaining her manners 'I am Eltanin Potter'

'if I may ask, where did you find that stone?' Rowena asked curiously

'I saved it from the clutches of a man that didn't know the true powers of the stone, and was obviously going to misuse it in some terrible way, now, am I corect to assume that you are remainders of the Hogwarts four? the one's that started to school where I'm going now?' Eltanin said, avoiding the fact that she had stolen it

'my my, you little theive!' Salazar excamed playfully 'and yes you are corect to assume that, hmmm, you say that you are going to Hogwarts? intresting, I'm curious about what happend to the school in so many years'

'as you are going to Hogwarts, let us debate about your house, I see in you that you are not a true Gryffindor, such a pitty, I would like to have a Shadow Dancer in my house' Coderic said with a soft sight

'A Shadow Dancer? Coderic, how did you find out?' Helga said, there was some admiration in her voice

'Yes, Coderic is right, for once' Rowena said jokinly 'you are wise beond your age, aldo Ravenclaw would not suit you properly, they would call you a know-it-all even there if you exposed how mutch you already knew'

'You come from a long line of Gryffindors, Slytherin could do well on you, but I don't think that that would make your parends see for who you are, to mutch prejustice coming from them towards my noble house, most likely your family will think that you became Dark, Coderic, was I THAT evil?' Salazar said, directing his last words towards Coderic

'no, Salazar, your weren't that evil, you where quite a nice chap' Coderic said, his tone sirious

'I think that Hufflepuff would be the right house for you, no one will acuse you for being Evil there' Helga said

Eltanin didn't get any chance to respond, there was a soft knock on the door, quicly she sliped the necless over her head and hid it in her clothes

The door was opend, and a blond boy enterd, and looked to her, seing that she was sitting alone.

'can I sit here?' he asked, trying to be polite, he didn't want to blow it imidedly as he had done with meeting the famous Potter for the first time just a few minutes ago, he hated his name, why did his family need to be so suportive of the Dark Lord

'yea, sure, I was just thinking about what house I'll be in' Eltanin said truthfully as the blond boy sat oposite her

'My family tradition tells me to be in Slytherin' the blond told her 'oh, sorry, I didn't introduse myself, I'm Draco, Draco Malfoy' he said and extended his hand

'Pleased to meet you, efin, that is if you aren't like your parends' Eltanin said, shaking the blond's hand 'I'm Eltanin Potter, and before you ask it, yes, I am his younger sister' she said quicly as she saw the look in Draco's eyes

'oh, that must be awefull to live in the shadows of your brother' Draco said, there was a slight tint of simpathy in his voice

Eltanin waved it off 'you said that family traditions say that you must be in Slytherin, well, I think that I have a plan, but we will need to convince all the first years to team up together' she said thinking

Still Deep in thought she didn't notice that she casted an undecectable enlargment charm, witch was a seveth grade charm, Draco looked at her with awe

'how did you do that?' he asked her, breaking her out of her thoughts

'O dear, I need to be more carefull' was all that Eltanin said

Draco looked confused at her 'what do you meen with that?' he asked her, one of his eyebrows rased

'well, duh, I need to keep my magic in check otherwise Dumbledore would find me suspicious and my parends would mark me the next Dark lady, if I come in Slytherin, life as a Potter, a well known Light family, isn't as easy' she said, her voice raised slightly 'and I'm not suposed to show better magic than my brother because he is the one that survived the killing curse and thus he must be more powerfull' she sighted

'If only the others would have understood him when he was still alive, then none of this would have happend' she wisperd

'about whom are you talking?' Draco asked, consern in his voice

'Salazar Slytherin' Eltanin said looking directly into his eyes 'tell me, what is a pureblood in your opinion?'

Draco looked a bit shocked at the sudden change of subject, but he still anserd

'A pureblooded witch or wizard is someone who has four magical grandparends' he answerd quicly

'And if I would say that a pureblood witch or wizards is someone who _understainds_ every branch of magic? someone who acnologes every magical fiber in themselfs?' she asked, a smile crept on her face, it was a sweet and inocent smile

'I would agree with that more' Draco answerd thoughtfull

'Let us search the train for first years, this could get intresting, we must set up a club, to unite all the houses together' Eltanin stood up

Draco also stood up and noded, this girl was just plain briliand, he thought as they set off to find all the first years on the train.

Only a quarter later all the first years where sitting in the enlarged compartment.

They where 22 childeren in total

Eltanin started speaking, 'Greatings, my name is Eltanin Potter, and all of you must be curious why I called you all here, it is because the conection between the houses on Hogwarts _disturbes_ me' she looked around for a slight momend 'So I decided to team up together before we get sorted, everyone who does _not_ agree is kindly requested to leave now' she looked to each studend for a momend, no one moved, something held them there, something told them that what this girl was talking about was inportaind

'good, I see that we all agree, Draco, would you care to enlighten us about purebloods and their beleves?' she gerstured to Draco and sat down again

Draco stood up, introdused himself, and told them everything about purebloods that he knew, some childeren in the compartment gasped, including a certain girl named Granger, when he was finished he sat down again, and nodded to Eltanin who stood up again

'I myself, being half-blood to those standarts, do not agee with that, I think that a pureblood witch or wizard is one that understainds magic, not one that just takes it for granted, someone that wants to know the diferent tipes of magic, one is a pureblood witch or wizard is someone who is willing to discover the true meening of magic' Eltanin smiled as she sat back down, she looked at the confused faces of the childeren

A girl stood up, drawing atention towards her 'Parknison, Pansy Parkinson' she said hasitly, wanting to go over the introduction as fast as posible 'I have never looked to magic in that angle, my family is obsessed with purebloodism, and I think that you are corect, someone who has four wizarding grandparends does not need to be a pureblood wizard only because of that fact' she reseved some nods from around the compartment 'I'm with you, no matter in what house you come, Eltanin, I think that you are, I'll be with you!' with those words she sat down again

Eltanin stood up 'thank you, Pansy, that where a bunch of powerfull words, and it is good to voice your opinion, you are entitled to it' she took out her wand 'who is with me?' she asked, as one everyone in the compartment raised their hands and a golden-bronze light bonded them together

'Welcome to the untested waters' she said in a solem voice, the golden-bronze light disapeard and she looked around in the compartment and smiled 'we won't go only under that name, we will have more, just in order to couse confusion, we must not tell the teachers nor the studends that are older than us, for the house rivalry is worse than you think, Gryffindor and Slytherin are in constand war with each other, Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs are alwais trying to become better than each other'

'Those who are muggle born, don't worry, no one that is pureblood or halfblooded knows more than you do, purebloods have their pureblood idea's and muggleborns know more about muggles' there was a silence and Eltanin sat down, waiting for someone else to speek up

A red haired boy stood up 'Weasley, Ron Weasley' he said quicly 'maybe it is a good idea to teach, or tell, the muggleborns about what the purebloods or halfbloods know and the muggleborns about muggles and their stile of living' his ears turned slightly red and quicly sat down again

Draco stood up 'no need to be ashamed, Ron, it is your opinion and you are entitled to it, and I think that you are corect, but shal we first think about who will be the leader of our little club? we will also need to find a god place to come together' he glanced over to Eltanin

Vincent and Gregory grunted in acnoloment, Draco turned to them

'Everyone should have their own opinion, Grabbe and Goyle, it would not do for someone to become a lesser in frond of someone of your own age' Draco's voice held dignety but it was kind

Ron gaped at him, he had alwais thought that the Malfoy's where only thinking of themselves.

Draco wanted to make a snide coment about Ron gaping but thought better when he saw Eltanin's eyes upon him, he just managed to suppress a sudder, _what is it with that girl_ he thought as Eltanin stood up

'I'll place a taboo on the word _mudblood _everyone who sais the word will have his, or her, hair suddenly turned pink or purple, just witch color you hate more, and only the person to whom you said the word will be able to turn your hair normal by forgiving him, or her, if that person does not forgive, then your hair will remain like that for the rest of day' she looked around and smiled 'this taboo is not only for the members of the club, it will be fore everyone on Hogwarts, you are not to warn anyone else about it that is not a member of the untested waters, if you do tell it further, I shal know about it' some childeren in the compartment where grinning at the idea of having pink Slytherins walking around in the school

* * *

The train arived in Hogsmede, a bunch of first years exited thought the same door, all where smiling and chatting softly with each other.

They folowed a half-giand towards a fleet of boats, and sat down, four per boat

Eltanin glanced over to the cariages where the older studends where in, huge winged horses, with a skaly skin wher pulling them, she noticed that only verry few could see them.

They boats arived in a sort of cave, the giand man led them to a set of huge oak doors and opend them, a stern looking proffesor awaited them, she was wearing greanish robes and looked like a person that should not be crossed, Eltanin feld it and did not cower under her stern gaze, instaid she offerd her a sweet smile.

A bit taken aback the proffesor started into a lecture about Hogwarts and its houses

'The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great hall you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory, and spend free time in your house common room.'

'The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff , Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rulebreaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the House Cup, a great honour. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours.'

Then she led them into a anichamber and left, only to return moments later, she led them into the great hall, there where four huge tables, each table had some decorations in their own colors.

They stood between the Proffesor table and the house tables, Eltanin looked around for a second before turnin her attention to the hat that was placed on a four legged stool

The Hat stated to sing

'my dear hat!' Coderic exclamed in Eltanins head 'they still use it!' his voice sounded happy

when the song was finished the Proffesor in the greenish robe started to call out names

'Abbott, Hannah'

'HUFFLEPUFF'

'Bones, Susan'

'HUFFLEPUFF'

'Boot, Terry'

'RAVENCLAW'

'Brocklehurst, Mandy'

'RAVENCLAW'

'Brown, Lavender'

'GRYFFINDOR'

'Bulstrode, Millicent'

'SLYTHERIN'

'Crabe, Vincent'

'SLYTHERIN'

'Finnigan, Seamus'

'GRYFFINDOR'

'Goyle, Gregory'

'SLYTHERIN'

'Granger, Hermione'

'GRYFFINDOR'

'Longbottom, Nevile'

'GRYFFINDOR'

'Malfoy, Draco'

'SLYTHERIN'

'Nott, Theodore'

'SLYTHERIN'

'Parkinson, Pansy'

'SLYTHERIN'

'Patil, Padma'

'RAVENCLAW'

'Patil, Parvati'

'GRYFFINDOR'

'Potter, Eltanin'

Eltanin walked towards the stool and sat down, placing the hat on her head, just before it was placed on her head she thought _Helga, help me_

'ooohhh, you are a tricky one!' the hat teased, you have got litraly all the houses in your head, let me se, humm, not Gryffindor, they are just a bunch of anoying noise makers, Ravenclaw.... hmmm, could could, no, not realy, Slytherin could make you great, but what see I here, you are a.... Shadow Dancer?, O dear, haven't seen one in many years, I think that I'll put you in ..... HUFFLEPUFF'

Eltanin stood up and walked towards the Hufflepuff table and sat down next to Hannah and Susan, she nodded and smiled, turning her attention to the sorting again, locking eyes with Dean, she nodded, he returned her nod when his name was called.

'Thomas, Dean'

'GRYFFINDOR'

'Turpin, Lisa'

'RAVENCLAW'

'Weasley, Ronald'

'GRYFFINDOR'

'Zabini, Blaise'

'SLYTHERIN'

**

* * *

Dumbeldores POV

* * *

**

Dumbeldore looked tiredly at the bunch of new studends ready to be sorted, since the disapearance of the stone, he had been trying to track it down, without sucsess, it just semed to have vanished from the earth.

There was something odd about this years studends, something wasn't right, he looked at Severus, he also seemed to have noticed it, his eyes where fixed on one studed, Dumbeldore folowed his gaze

It was Eltanin Potter, just as he was about to look away he saw what Severus was looking at, it was a necless, it had the maschots of all the Hogwarts houses and a stone, somehow that stone was familiar.

He had expected her to be sorted in Gryffindor, like her brother, his second guess had been Ravenclaw, but it had been neither of them, it had been Hufflepuff.

He saw her nodd from her place on the Hufflepuff table, someone nodded back, and he gave the nodd to the other first years, soon every first year had nodded at least one time, sorted or not sorted, even the Slytherin first years.

Something was going on, He looked to the Slytherin table, and to his suprise one of the Slytherins had pink hair, he looked utterly enbarrest by his hair, he looked to Severus with a raised eyebrow, Severus now also looked to the Slytherin table, with a raised eyebrow.

It took everything in Dumbledore not to burst into laughing, was this what the first years had done?

**

* * *

Snapes POV

* * *

**

Snape was grumpy today, an other Potter would come to Hogwarts, would he ever survive it? two Potters, _two_

He looked to the First years that had enterd the great hall and where now stainding in a neat row.

Something was wrong.

Those First years where to calm, there, a Pureblood stainding easly next to a muggle born, even exchanging _friendly_ looks with each other.

His eyes went fell on Draco, he was talking in a hushed tone to the Potter girl, who nodded and silenced him down.

A Malfoy being nice to a Potter?

Something was wrong, teribly wrong, Parkinson was wispering to _Granger_ of all people.

He locked eyes with Potter, she was looking back at him, and _smiled_.

Something glitterd, Potter was wearing a necless, it had the four Hogwarts animals in it and a stone that looked familiar, but he couldn't place it.

He enterd her mind, it was blisfully emty for a momend then, suddenly her mind was full of memory's, it where only memory's of her brother, cristmas', easter's, birthday's, holiday's, then the memory swirl stoped, he saw the tip of a wand, and then the full man, he recocnised him imidedly, the memory with interupted with a sickening green flash, a color that Snape had seen enough times to remember it.

He pulled himself back out of the memory, and looked to the girl, she had now averted her eyes away from him and was looking to the other studends, her composture had compleatly changed, she sudenly looked like a child who had just been told that someone from her family had died.

She looked hard, Draco placed a hand on her sholder, but she shot him a glare that could only rival the Dark Lord, Draco however smiled back as his name was called.

Eltanin had nodded towards Draco as he sat down, she looked again normal.

Snape would have to restrain himself from entering her mind again, but he didn't know if he would manage it the whole year.

He was betting that she would end up in Gryffindor, just like her brother, the brat, her brother was exeacly like his father, in behavior and apearance, only he had Lily's eyes.

The Potter girl had hazel-green eyes, her hair was yet black, but more of the tipe of Lily, the look in her eyes was sometimes just like Lily's had been at that age.

He shook the image out of his thought as she was placed in Hufflepuff, in his astonishment he missed the exchange of nodds between the First years.

* * *

Eltanin noted that there where only three other Hufflepuff first years beside her, Hannah, Susan and Ernie

She smiled as Dumbledore spoke, aldo she didn't realy pay atention to his words, when the food apeard she started eating

'The food didn't change in all those years' Helga complimented

After dinner the Prefects brought them to their common rooms, Passing the Slytherins on their way they gave their fellow first years a nodd, oblious to the fact that Snape was waching them.

Eltanin smiled as she saw the pink haired Slytherin boy, her taboo was working.

She saw some other Hufflepuffs also grinning at the sight fo the pink haired Slytherin Boy.

They reached their common room, it had lots of yellow hangings mixed with some black, there where comfortable armchairs and little round tunnles leading to the Dormitory's

Eltanin schared a Dorm with Hannah and Susan.

The beds where four poster and had a little yellow curtain, the blanked was yellow and the pillow was black.

Eltanin didn't go to bed, she stayed up untill she was sure that everyone had gone to bed, then she dressed herself in her blackest robes and went out of the dormitory.

She looked around in the emty casle, and took a deap breath, so many shadows, so emty, so dark, she smiled softly and started her pracise.

Not even a single sound could be heared in the casle, nothing showed that someone was dacing thought it, Mrs. Norris was creaping thought the casle, something was of, she was actualy scared.

The paintings thought that shey saw a shadow passing, but it was far away before they had even relised that someone must be there.

Peevis was zooming thought the casle, not ready for pranks, he was looking around, he was scared for the first time, scared of someone that was not the bloody baron, he shiverd and hid himself, planning not to come out for the rest of the week.

Severus Snape had a strainge feeling, he putted his work down, mentaly ordering himself to go to bed, but somehing drew him towards his door, something made him go and have a round thought the casle.

When he just reached the ground floor he saw a girl staining in the middle of the coridoor, she looked as if she was in a trance

_grham satrum api praptam visvastam akutobhayam_

_yo hanyat, tsya papam syac chatabrahmanaghatajam_

Her voice eccoed thought the halls and yet it was so soft, there was a soft sound, Snape looked around and saw Norris run away with fright, in the wrong direction.

He heard soft footsteps, four pair of them, he looked up again, and gasped at what he saw

The four founders of Hogwarts where walking towards the girl

'we came, Eltanin' Helga said softly, there was something odd about the voice

'tell us, with what do you need help' a male voice said, it was Salazar, sudenly he looked around directly into Snapes Direction

'we are being watched, Eltanin, see who it is' Coderic said in a hushed voice.

Eltanin walked towards the Direction where Snape was stainding.

'Oh, hello Proffesor, didn't see you' she said inocently, her hands folded toghether infrond of her, her hazel green eyes where twinkling

With one wave of her hand infrond of Severus' eyes he araised the memory of her calling the founders, and she send him to his quarters, only when he was back there he would be fully awaike again.

Eltanin smiled and turned her attenion back to the founders

'I need a room that no one knows of, and that no one will find, can you help?' she asked

* * *

The next morning Eltanin was first in her dorm to be awaike, despite that she went late to bed she was fully rested.

She was sitting in the common room fiddling with a small little stone when Susan, Ernie and Hannah came in, they sat down oposite her and smiled

'hey, how did you sleep?' Hannah asked looking to Eltanin with a soft smile

'I slept realy good, and I think that I have solved the problem for the Slyfflepaw's' she said with a grin

'Realy? wow, why weren't you sorted into Ravenclaw?' Susan asked, her eyes showed clear suprise

'oh, I could have been sorted there, but I chose to be in Hufflepuff' Eltanin said with a grin 'come' she stood up and she walked over to a banner that was hanging in the corner, and pulled it away, there was a black door, nearly invisible, she opend it and motioned for her fellow's to come.

The door led to a Common room, a room that had comfortable chairs, in green, yellow, red and blue, it had hangings in all the four house collors, there where four fireplaces, one like the Hufflepuff fireplace, one like the Gryffindor fireplace, one like the Slytherin fireplace and one like the Ravenclaw fireplace.

Eltanin smiled as she saw the astonished faces of her friends

There where more doors, one door had a golden hue, one had a silver hue and an other had a bronze hure, the door where they had come thought was compleatly black.

'and?' Eltanin asked teasinly and walked over to one of the tables, placing the small stone on it and pointed her wand towards it and mutterd some strainge words

_'Savanta hata' _she wisperd and imidedly there where 20 identical copies of the small stone, she gave one to Ernie, one to Susan and one to Hannah

'where did you learn that spell?' Ernie asked, curious, Eltanin shrugged in reply

'I just knew it' she replyed truthfully, 'now, we need to give each member one stone, whomever has one of these stones and is a memeber knows where the entrance is, without the stone the entrance to our common room would be inposible to find, even for a member'

Each of the four Hufflepuffs took some of the stones and headed back to their common room, imiedly leaving for the Great hall.

They met the Ravenclaw's first, they had a little chat and then, before taking each a diferend path, they handed each ravenclaw one of the stones, nodded and left

The Slytherins where Next, Eltanin and Hanna promised to take care of them, Ernie would take care of the Gryffindors together with Susan, they set off.

The Slytherins where found near the Entrance hall, after a little chat, in hushed voices, they gave them their stones and they departed with a nodd, going each to their own house tables.

Peevis and Mrs. Norris weren't seen for the rest of the Day

they where to scared to get out of their hiding places.

Peevis was planning to Leave, and Mrs. Norris was planning to run away


End file.
